Remember Me This Way
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Yugi is like any other kid, until a mysteryous person drops something. He tries to return it, but the guy runs off. This thing he dropped just happened to be the Sennen Puzzle. Please RR! Warning: major Anzu bashing!
1. Chapter 1

This one is called 'Remember me this way' I do not own anything mentioned here, nor the title. Good song though.  
  
Yugi Motou was walking home one day after school. It had been raining and poor Yugi was soaked to the bone. He quietly got home, changed out of his wet clothes and went upstairs. He then went downstairs and got a snack. He noticed a note on the fridge. It said,  
  
Yugi,  
  
I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but I have to go Egypt for a while so I left you some money on the counter for dinner and send you more later.  
  
With all my love  
  
-Jii-san  
  
Yugi sighed, another month alone at home. He really didn't like being left alone at home, but he was used to it by now. Besides, Jii-san always brings him back something really cool from his travels in Egypt. Yugi ordered some pizza for himself and looked at the clock. It was about time for that new show to come on, Yugioh, he thought.  
  
He went to the television and watched his very first episode of Yugioh. It was amazing. It was about a old egyptian spirit that lived inside an old puzzle and he had battled with Seto Kaiba, an arragont duelist champion that was the owner of a very big company, for his Jii-san's Blue Eyes White Dragon. When he pulled the last piece of Exodia, he automatically won the duel against Kaiba's three Blue Eyes. But what Yugi thought was the most amazing was that Yami, the old Egyptain spirit, looked almost like him, except his eyes were alot sharper and crimson red, while his were amythest violet and big, and Yami had lightning bolts in his hair, and was taller and hotter than him. Yes, Yugi didn't mind him in that kind of way, it didn't bother him in the least.  
  
After Yugioh went off, Yugi went to his computer and checked his mail when the annoying little 'You've Got Mail!' sounded. That thing was annoying. He check it and saw that there was nothing important, just spam that people send to him. He then checked his buddy list. 0/0 of his friends were on. He didn't have any friends, except his Jii-san and some of his friends. But somehow, Yugi wanted friends his own age or somewhat close to it. He then decided to see if he could find anything on the series, Yugioh. Not much, but there was a card game about it out. Duel Monsters was what it was called, with Yami on the cover of The Legend of The Blue Eyes pack. Yugi smiled at the picture of Yami on the pack. He knew he wanted to get one, so he signed off, gathered his money and went to the corner game shop. He bought a pack and a new game for his Game Boy Advance. Just his luck, it was Yugioh related. He played long into the night, he was really lucky that it was Friday. He defeated the game by 11:00 at night. He was dead tired, so he left his Game Boy on, with Yami still on the screen. He smiled while he went to sleep.  
  
//Hello, little one,// a voice inside Yugi's dream.  
  
/Huh? Who's there?/ He said a little frightened.  
  
//Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you// the voice said gently.  
  
Yugi then felt something like warm arms around him kind of feeling. They were both silent for a little while before Yugi spoke again  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
Then, Yugi woke up.  
  
'Dang', Yugi thought, 'I wonder who that was'  
  
He got up and made breakfast for himself and watched some Saturday morning cartoons. Afterward, he got dressed and decided to take a walk outside for a little while. He went to the park and searched through his newly formed deck from last night. He kept the card pack he bought and treated it like gold. Some people kept on walking by and staring at him. Yugi began to wonder why, did he have something on his face. He looked inside the pond at his reflection and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Same eyes, hair everything was where it was supposed to be from when he checked last night.  
  
'Hhhmmm' Yugi wondered, 'I look okay to me. Wonder what their looking at?'  
  
Suddenly, one of Domino High school known bullies came to Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Motou!" he said.  
  
'Oh no,' Yugi thought, 'not now.'  
  
It was even worse that he brought his friends along with him. Then they started laughing at him.  
  
"Good one Motou, you really think you could be like Yami?" he laughed.  
  
'Huh?' Yugi thought.  
  
He looked at his refection again in the water and thought about how Yami looked. Then everything snapped into place. No wonder everyone was looking at him funny, he looked just like Yami.  
  
"Look, just because your a shrimp doesn't mean you could be like Yami." the bully said, his minoions still laughing at Yugi natural appearance.  
  
They then left Yugi alone, which was extremely rare for him. Yugi then went home in his thoughts 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of 'Remember me this way'  
  
//Hello again, little one,// The voice said.  
  
Yugi was dreaming again and he can't even see the face of this person he senses.  
  
//You seem confused, young one. What troubles you?//  
  
/I just wish I knew who you are./  
  
He felt those arms around him again.  
  
//I'll tell you when the time is right, little one//  
  
Yugi looked up to try and see who this mysteryous person is and was amazed at what he saw. He saw sharp red crimson egyptian eyes, blonde bangs with lightning bolts and the rest of his hair of black fading into blood red and spiky.  
  
/Yami!?/  
  
Yugi then woke up again.  
  
'Man, that's twice in a row that dream has happened,' Yugi thought.  
  
He got up and changed clothes. He went downstairs and had breakfast. He then went outside to rake leaves. His Jii-san will not be happy if he sees his yard messed up. While he was raking, he was humming one of his favorite songs, Boys Boys, be my boys(A/N:What? It's one of my favorites. Go Yugi- chan!) Suddenly, someone ran into him, knocking him down onto the ground.  
  
"Ouch," Yugi said, rubbing his sore bum.  
  
Yugi looked to around to try and find the person that knocked into him. All he saw was a box and the guy running off.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Sir!" He tried to calling to get the guy's attention, but to no avail.  
  
Yugi looked at the strange box and took it inside to look at it better. He opened it to see pieces of a three-dimensional puzzle. Yugi thought he should return the puzzle to the stranger, but there was a note inside of it  
  
Dear sir or miss who has recieved this puzzle,  
  
You have to try and solve this puzzle and if you can't, give this to a complete stranger to solve. If you can solve it, it's yours.  
  
P.S. No one has ever solved this puzzle  
  
It wasn't signed. Yugi looked over the puzzle pieces and thought.  
  
'It doesn't look that hard, but if no ones ever solved it...maybe it is impossible. Oh well, might as well give it a try.'  
  
He brought it up to his room and started working on it. After an hour or so, Yugi started getting angry.  
  
'This had better not be some sort of prank, 'cause this so easy. Almost done with it. Hey, it's looks like the Sennen Puzzle. On second thought, it a carbon copy of the Sennen puzzle. Wow, the last piece. There, all finished. Wow, it does look a lot like Sennen Puzzle...'  
  
He started looking around for some sort of string or rope or something. He found something and tied it around the Sennen Puzzle and slipped the rope around his neck. He then looked into the full length mirror at his reflection. He almost looked like Yami, except with differences with eyes and bangs. Yugi then went back outside and walked around a bit, with the puzzle still around his neck. People were definatly staring at him now. An elderly woman even came up too Yugi and said  
  
"Oh, don't you look so kawaii, young man!"  
  
"Arigato ma'am" he said, bowing respectivly.  
  
"You know, my grandson is into that kind of stuff, you look like that Yami character."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am, but I have to go now. Nice to have met you."  
  
"Nice to have met you too, young man," she said, waving goodbye.  
  
'What a nice lady,' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
But he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Someone punched him hard in the nose and it sent him spiraling backward. Yugi tried to look up to see who his attacker was, but it was into a more vicious beating. Yugi heard voices and could make them out. It was that bully again. He obviously didn't forget about yesterday.  
  
"You little son of a bitch! First, you look like Yami, now you've got a puzzle like his!? You make me sick!"  
  
All of his words were sinking into him like the Titanic into the Atlantic Ocean. And they hurt more than the punches.  
  
"You'll never be like Yami, you little shrimp. You're just a little twirp with no family or friends!"  
  
Yugi had never been struck down like that before and it hurt even worse than before. They stopped beating him and left him to wallow in his own self pity. Yugi was really upset for what they said. What was worse was he thought what they said was true. It was a fact that he didn't have any friends and his only family was in Egypt, but that didn't count. He curled up into a fetal ball and cried to himself before going unconcious.  
  
//Tenshi, why do you weep?// the voice said softly.  
  
/No one cares for me. I don't have any friends and my only family is really far away. No one wants a little runt like me./  
  
//I want you(A/N:No! Not like that! Back hentai-bakas, back!) and care for you.//  
  
/Yeah, but your just a voice inside my head, so no one knows you even exist./  
  
//Is there anything I can do?//  
  
/Just take me away somewhere, anywhere, I don't care/  
  
//If that is what you wish,// then the voice dissappeared.  
  
Yugi then woke up to the wind blowing in his face, even though he was still curled up in his fetal position. And his nose wasn't broken anymore. His cries caught the attention of more bullies.  
  
'Not again!' Yugi thought as was pulled out of his ball(A/N:Back you hentais!) and was punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Yugi cried out in pain and was dropped onto the cold, hard ground. The fiend was about to deliver the final blow when a strong voice called out...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
He stopped in mid-punch and dropped poor Yugi onto the ground again. Yugi, still in pain, crawled into ball again as best as he could and crawled away. He didn't look to see what the the strange hero was doing because he was afraid to look. He heard the stranger screaming 'Mind Crush' more screams of agony and then they vanished. Yugi still did not dare to look up, until he felt a strong, warm hand on his shoulder. He was startled and looked up upon reaction, still shaking and upset from previously. He couldn't believe his eyes, for there, standing right in front of his own eyes was in the flesh, bishionen of his dreams, Yami.  
  
"Hikari?" he asked timidly, as if he was a little startled himself, but still held all of it's richness.  
  
"N-nani?" Yugi said, still a little frightened.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," Yami, reaching out a little bit to try and touch him.  
  
Yugi willingly went into Yami's strong arms and cried, while Yami rubbed small circles on Yugi's back and whispered soft words to him. After Yugi's crying camed down into soft hiccups Yami asked him something.  
  
"What is your name, tenshi?"  
  
"Y-yugi" he hiccuped softly in response and fell asleep in Yami's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 and to clear up some confusion, Yugi was in our world, as in real people kind of world, not in the anime world and was transported to the anime world when he told Yami to do it. He wanted to go somewhere, and Yami took him to his world of anime.  
  
::I don't own anything, so there, simple and clear as glass::  
  
Yami woke up the next morning with Yugi in his arms, right where he left him. He decided that his little aibou needed some comfort last night so he stayed with him, in his own bed. Boy, was he in for a morning wake up call. Yugi snuggled in closer to Yami when he felt him moving away from him and smilied sweetly in his sleep when he found Yami again.(A/N:Awwww......kawaii!!) Yami smirked softly at his little light sleeping so peacefully from last night. Then he felt him starting to waking up and Yugi looked up to see Yami, right next to him, in the same bed. On reflex, Yugi backed away from him and and almost fell off the bed. Yami, seeing his hikari's trouble, grabbed him gently, to try and evade his fall, but all it did was make them fall to the floor. Yami flipped himself onto his back to break Yugi's fall, landing them both in a very interesting position(back you hentais!!). And Jii-san picked a very nice time to enter.  
  
"Uhhhh.........I'll leave you two alone......" and he left.  
  
Yugi was blushing brightly at the position and Yami didn't look any different from his light. Yugi immediatly got off Yami and backed into a wall, a little startled.  
  
"What's wrong hikari? Did I frighten you?" Yami asked concerned, while rubbing his sore back.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi said, trying to catch his breath, but still managed to say that.  
  
"Gomen nasai for startling you like that, but you were so....."  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to apologize."Yugi smiled apologically(is that even a word?)  
  
"Well, how about we go downstairs to find out if Jii-san is still alive after what he saw."  
  
"But...Yami..."Yugi said shyly.  
  
"Yes aibou?"  
  
Yugi almost didn't say what he wanted because of his shyness and Yami had called him 'partner.'  
  
"I-I I don't have anything to wear!" he blurted.  
  
Yami smiled a little and shook his head.  
  
"Hikari, your starting to sound like a girl." Yami chuckled.  
  
Yugi gave him a very sour look and(just for good measure) stuck out his tounge at his dark side.  
  
"Real mature Yugi, now come on, you can borrow mine until we can you some of your own. I'm going to take shower(A/N: *Is using all of sayian powers to keep hentais away from Yami*) Some of my old clothes are in the back of my closet, use those." Yami said, getting his own clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi went to Yami's closet and looked inside. Most of his clothes were leather, a tux, dress clothes and shoe shelves. Yes, shelves, as in there was more than one.  
  
'Who's the girly one now, my yami?' Yugi thought to himself, looking over at all of the shoes.  
  
He found the spare clothes and put them on. A little big, but it covered the important parts. He brushed his hair out(how, no one will never know) and went downstairs to see Jii-san, getting breakfast ready.  
  
"Good morning, it's nice to see you up." Jii-san said.  
  
"Gomen nasai for earlier. You see, I was falling and Yami was trying to stop me and I guess we...." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand completely. By the way, I didn't catch your name, what is it?"  
  
"My name is Yugi, Yugi Motou." Yugi said, extending a hand.  
  
"And I am Solomon Moto. It is really funny that our last names sound so similar." he said, taking the extended hand.  
  
"It really does, Mr. Moto." Yugi said respectively  
  
"Onegai, call me Jii-san." Jii-san said smiling  
  
"Okay...Jii-san." Yugi said, smiling as well.  
  
"And he can call me Yami," Yami said, coming downstairs, fully clothed(sorry, no nakie......yet......back you hentais! back I say!) and was rubbing a towel against his wet unruly hair.  
  
"Yami, good to see you up and about." Jii-san said sternly  
  
"Whatever it was, I didn't do it. I'm an innocent bystander." Yami said, trying to defend himself  
  
"You, innocent, now I've seen everything," Jii-san said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Yami said, pouting a little.  
  
'Now there's somthing you don't see every day.' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
After breakfast, Yugi, Yami & Jii-san took a walk outside and went shopping. Yugi got his own set of clothes, a few new packs of duel monsters to add to his deck, and a slice of pizza.(extra cheese! ^-^) Everywhere they went, everyone stopped and stared. Yugi & Yami almost looked like identical twins.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Yami!" a voice called out.  
  
Our little group turned to see Joey, Tristan, Anzu(it makes me feel bad to use her american name), Ryou, Duke, Mai, & Serenity, (I know I'm messing with the time line here, but I like the story better that way. It's AU anyway)  
  
"Dere you are Yami!" Joey said.  
  
"Hello everyone," Yami said.  
  
"Well, wha ya know, you finally found your light Yami, what's your name?" Joey said.  
  
"Yugi," Yugi said, timidly.  
  
"Oh, isn't that the most kawaii thing you've ever seen!!" Anzu said, getting to overly excited and lungding toward the small hikari.  
  
Yugi 'eeped' and instantly clung to Yami. Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him up into the air over his head and moved aside himself just in time for Anzu to hit the pavement, face first. Everyone else winced when she hit. Yami then set Yugi gently down back on solid ground again  
  
"Sorry about that, she gets like that. I don't even know why we keep her around......" Yami said.  
  
"Hey, we haven't even introduced ourselves yetguys, sorry about that Yug. My name's Joey," Joey said, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm Serenity, Joey's sister,"said Serenity, sweetly.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Duke."  
  
"I'm Ryou."  
  
"And I'm Mai."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Yugi smiled sweetly.  
  
"The chick on the pavement is Anzu," Duke said, pointing to the said girl.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and help her?" Yugi asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for an answer but they all thought the same thing.  
  
".......Naw!" and started to walk away.  
  
Yugi thought they were not being very friends but followed Yami nonetheless. Joey asked Yugi if he knew about duel monsters. When Yugi said yes, he then asked if he could duel him some time.  
  
"Sure I would love to Joey! Anytime!" Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks, well, I guess we'll see you guys around kay?"  
  
"Okay, Bye everyone!" Yugi said, waving goodbye.  
  
After that, Yugi and company went home. Later Jii-san said he had to go out for a while, so that left Yugi and Yami alone in the house.(One, you hentais back off before I make Yami send you to the Shadow realm and Two, Batten down the hatches men, Yugi and Yami are left alone! Conufused? So am I.....nevermind)  
  
"So, what we going to do my hikari?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Yugi said back to Yami.  
  
"Well..."Yami said smirking.  
  
"Don't finish that thought, I seriously doubt I want to know."  
  
Yami put on a little playful hurt face.  
  
"Hey, leave that look to the proffesionals. I practically invented that look!"  
  
"Just thought I'd give it a try. How about a little music."  
  
"That sounds better than playing 'I don't know, what do you want to do?' thing."  
  
Yami grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it on. He turned stations to find a good song which happen to be 'Sk8ter Boi' by Avril Lavigne(I love that song!)  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
"Yami! I love this song!" Yugi said getting up, to start dancing, no matter how silly he looked.  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
Yami decided to join in the fun too and started dancing with Yugi.  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on tv  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
After the song ended, Yami changed channels again, to a much slower song, so that he & Yugi could slow dance together(Kawaiiness level just sky rocketed) which was 'Ordinary Day' By Vanessa Carleton(I know it not really a slow dance song, but I like it!)  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Yami took Yugi into a slow dance position and started to step into the beat of the song.  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
  
He was looking to the sky and  
  
As he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
Yugi was thinking about Yami at the moment while leaning his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
'This song kind of reminds me of when he first brought me here, though he is far from an 'ordinary boy.' '  
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
  
Though they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
  
And I know he's no stranger  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
  
'He makes me feel like.....like I've known him my entire life, even if I just met him yesterday. I've never felt this close to a person before......maybe it's destiny,' Yami thought to himself.  
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
Was it all in my head?  
  
Don't he ask if I would come along?  
  
Yugi thought about those particular lyrics. Could all of this be some sort of dream? A fantasy conjured by his mind to escape reality? He really didn't want to leave Yami or his new found friends. Hell, he didn't want to leave at all. He hugged Yami closer out of reflex and Yami happily oblinged.  
  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
  
He was looking to the sky  
  
The song ended and Yugi felt a little sleepy.(His face was too kawaii to describe, just imagine Yugi with a sleepy-head look) Yami smiled a little and lifted Yugi into his arms, letting his little light sleep on his chest. Yami then sat down on the couch, thinking he'll take Yugi upstairs later(back you hentais, he doesn't do anything!) He leaned against the back of the couch and brought Yugi closer to him. Then, Yami felt a wave of fatigue himelf and fell asleep on the couch, with Yugi in his protective grasp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! and to point out something people have been asking NO LEMONS IN THIS STORY!!!!! I don't like writing lemons period! Whether it's yaoi or not. This is actually shounen ai. For those who don't know the difference, Yaoi & shounen ai have the same basic concept, boyxboy, but shounen ai is a lot lighter and fluffier, while yaoi his the lemony stuff and the likewise. This is shounen ai, not yaoi, to repeat I don't do lemons, that's someone else's forte, not mine. On with the chapter.  
  
Yami woke up early the next morning, with Yugi still in his arms. But something was different, they had a blanket over them. Jii-san must have come home last night and saw them both asleep, so he put the blanket over them both and let them sleep on the couch. Man, was he in for an earful. But his heart practically melted when saw Yugi, sleeping so peacefully on his lap. He could not disturb his little light. It would be so wrong. But that peace didn't last very long when there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Dammit,' Yami cursed softly under his breath.  
  
He gingerly took Yugi off of his lap and set him just as gently back on the couch, to not awaken him and went to answer the door.  
  
'Who the heck would be here at this early in the morning?' he thought bitterly to himself(he's really not a morning person when his peace is disturbed)  
  
When he opened the door, he was either surprised or horrified to see Anzu.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yami-chan!" she all but yelled.  
  
Yami pointed his index finger to his lips and made shushing sound to make her be quiet.  
  
"Would you try keeping it down!? Some of us are trying to sleep here,"he whispered harshly.  
  
"But your up, Yami-chan,"she said, totally confused(she's an air-head in this story. You can tell I don't like her)  
  
"One, stop calling me Yami-chan, it's disturbing. And two, I just got up because of you, now, go so I can get some more sleep in," Yami said, still speaking in his hushed, harsh tone, and closing the door.  
  
Or trying to close the door.  
  
'Can't this girl ever take a hint?' Yami thought to himself to get the door closed.  
  
He closed it and put a magical sealing spell on it to make sure and lock it. He sighed comicly and went back to the couch to see Yugi, still sleeping, even after that fiasco. He moved Yugi's head a little bit and put it in his lap, and brushed some stray hairs that have fallen upon his face. Then Yami used his index finger and traced the outline of his jawline. Yugi, still in lala land,(a word I like using when someone is asleep) leaned into Yami's hand and went with it when it moved, rubbing his cheek against the palm(awww.....kawaii!!!!!) Then Yugi gently opened his eyes to see Yami's smiling face.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty," he said quietly to the newly awoken hikari.  
  
"Morning yourself," Yugi whispered tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.(totally kawaii like)  
  
"Thanks, already did that. How's 'bout you and me get some breakfast, what do ya say to that?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi said, jumping off of Yami's lap and racing toward the kitchen, practically bouncing all the way.  
  
Yami followed behind Yugi, smiling at his happy hikari, though not bouncing.(kind of hard to imagine though, unless you read 'Spam from Sayian Krys when the yamis were on sugar high) After breakfast, Yugi & Yami walked around town a little bit. Lucky for both of them, Anzu left after she figured that Yami wasn't going to come out for a while.  
  
Yami took Yugi to the park for a little while. When Yugi saw the swing set, he immediatly went to an unoccupied one and started swing himself, but Yami took a firm grip on the chains of the swing and started swinging the swing back and forth, then got behind him and pushed him gently into the air. Yugi was grinning and giggling like a little kid. Yami was smiling(or smirked, whichever) while pushing his aibou.  
  
"Hey, Yami," Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" Yami said.  
  
"Don't you want to swing?"  
  
"No thanks, I doubt you can push me..."  
  
"No, I meant do you want to sit with me on your lap?"  
  
"I guess we can do that..."  
  
Yugi got out of the swing and let Yami sit in it, then Yugi got into his lap and grabbed a swing chain, while Yami grabbed the one opposite of the one Yugi took. Yami then started to bend his legs, making the swing gently swing. For a few moments they just stared into each other's eyes and the sight of each other. Suddemly, one of those ring leaders from a carnival came onto the side walk annoucing that there will be a carnival later on tonight.  
  
"Yami, do think we can go, please?" Yugi said, giving him the large, violet, too kawaii to resist, eyes of his.  
  
"I don't see why not, but we'd better ask Jii-san first."  
  
"Yay!" Yugi said, bouncing more than he was this morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 and I think I'm at a crossroad here. Do you guys want more pairs in future chapters or Yami x Yugi all the way? The other couplings will be Bakura x Ryou and Marik x Malik. Just for this one, I'm adding the other couplings. Otherwise, I've got my own muse! Chibi Duke- kun! Do the disclamers for me, please?  
  
Chibi Duke: Sayain Krys doesn't own Yugioh or anything that has to do with anime or manga in any shape or form.  
  
Sayian Krys: Isn't he the cutest thing? On with the chapter.....  
  
Yugi and Yami hurried home to tell Jii-san that they wanted to go to the carnival.  
  
"Yes you may both go, but I suggest you change into some other clothes. Carnivals are not the place for leather. It's like a dirt magnet."(I swear it is!)  
  
Yami looked a little upset about not getting to wear his all time favorite fabric material. He and Yugi went upstairs(Yami went into the bathroom of course, he likes to give Yugi his privacy) to change to better clothes. They both had on a pair of jeans and they both wore cotton t-shirts. Yugi's was white and had the words 'Good Boy' written in baby blue & having angel wings and a halo around the words on it. Yami's was black and had 'bad boy' written in red and had devil wings on it(I actually have a picture of the shirts I drew, now I wish I had a scanner or knew someone who had one) They both decided to not wear their Sennen puzzles. They didn't want to look too gaudy(it goes better with the leather) But they still wore the neck- buckles.  
  
They walked to the carnival at about close to sundown and saw a few of their friends. Namely Ryou, his yami Bakura, Malik, his yami Marik(it's a lot easier to type than Yami Malik) Joey, his sister, Mokuba, and even Seto.(hehehe.......Mokuba made him! Yugi isn't the only one who can use the puppy look)  
  
"Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" Bakura said.  
  
"FYI(can you just imagine him saying FYI?!) I'm here to have some fun with my hikari. You?  
  
"Ditto." Bakura said, gently taking Ryou's hand(love that puppy look. If it works on Seto, it has to work on Baku-chan!).  
  
"And you?" He pointed to Malik & Marik, with a cookie.(Marik)  
  
"He wanted to come,"then whispered quietly, "he was driving Isis nuts, so she begged me to."  
  
"Ah. May Ra have mercy on your poor soul."  
  
"I've tried, but nothing seems to work."  
  
"Oooooo...lookie hikari! They have cotton candy! Let's get some," Marik said, dragging Malik along for the ride(I knew that guy was a nut, but not this much of one)  
  
Everyone had sweatdrops over their heads at the scene. Yugi & Ryou decided they wanted a teddy bear, so they asked their yamis to win one for them(Hikari power! Works every time). Their darker havles agreed and they saw a great game. It was that kind of game where you shoot water into a little hole like thingy and who ever shoots the most water to get to the top gets a prize. Naturally, both Yami & Bakura took up the challenge for their hikaris. They were both in high competition when they both tied at the top. The owner was gracious and decided to give them both a large bear. Yugi and Ryou had smiles to outshine the sun and hugged their respective yamis. Yugi got a red bear and Ryou got a light blue one. Bakura then got Ryou some ice cream(chocolate ^-^) and Yami got Yugi a balloon(I wonder if he floats?....what? I can't help but wonder....). After ice cream, they spotted Malik & Marik(sporting some light, pink cotton candy in his blonde hair)  
  
"What happen to him?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Don't....ever......take....this.....nut....near...sugar...related...product s.....ever!" Malik panted, very well pissed.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me hikari. I didn't mean to...Honest! Gomen Nasai!" Marik tried apolgizing using the puppy look(And I thought that hikaris and little kids could only do it.....interesting)  
  
Malik couldn't keep angry for very long when his yami apologized like that.  
  
"Come on, let's get that candy out of your hair. I don't like your hair sticky like that."  
  
"I can take care of that!" a very annoying voice.  
  
Then everyone was sprayed with a hose(cold water too. Poor Yugi) Well, they got the cotton candy out, along with getting everyone else soaked.  
  
"Who in all seven hells did that!?" Bakura said, with a look to kill.  
  
They looked see Anzu with the hose, grinning like a idiot(Believe it or not, Marik is actually a lot more sane than her. I find that very hard to believe) The owner of the carnival apologized, took the hose out of Anzu's hands and ordered her out immediatly. Yugi & the others decided not to be part of it. The owner was nice enough to let them have warm blankets to wear if they wanted to stay longer. The yamis decided to go on the ferris wheel with their hikaris(That is fun to ride, because I can't handle roller coasters) They all got seperate seats in one box(I forgot what it's called offically) Ryou & Bakura on one side, Malik & Marik the other, and Yugi & Yami got one in the side (sort of opposite the door, the middle) It was a little chilly when they went up, so the yamis put an arm around their hikaris(Malik didn't seem to mind, his yami is starting to act more like....well...a yami) After the ride, Yugi was extremly tired and was hanging on to Yami to make sure he didn't fall over.  
  
Yugi? Are you sleepy little one?" Yami asked quietly  
  
Yugi nodded his sleepy head at his older counterpart.  
  
Yami bent over and told Yugi to get onto his back, piggyback style. Yugi got on and immediatly fell asleep on his darker half.(Kawaii!!!!!) Yami said goodbye to the others(mainly the other hikaris and Marik, he still doesn't like Bakura that much) and took Yugi home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi Duke-kun: Here is Chapter 6!  
  
Sayian Krys: Cutie! You deserve a lollipop!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: ^-^  
  
Sayian Krys: Anyone who leaves a nice review get's a choice of Pocky or a lollipop. Choose wisely!  
  
It was dark and cold. To cold to even been imaginged. Yugi started shivering. Why was it so cold? And where was Yami? Yugi started to look around for something to use to try and get warm but found that was a bad idea. He looked to see he was on top of a narrow cliff edge. And it was a very, very long way down.  
  
"Yami?" he tried calling out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yami?" he tried again, "Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, he saw, at the bottom of the cliff, a woman and she was running from something, with a bundle in her arms. Yugi was curious. Why was she running? And what's in that bundle? The woman kept on running until she came to a river. There was a sort of basket there and she gently set bundle inside(Do you know where this is going? Think of the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' hint hint) She set the basket into the fast moving river and it floated gently downstream. Then, the thing, or things, that were chasing this woman caught up with her and.....  
  
Yugi woke up panting heavily.(hehehehe...you weren't expecting that...we're you) He frantically looked around and found he was back in Yami's bed, with Yami still there. All of his panting and startledness(Is that a word?) had awoken Yami.  
  
"Aibou, Aibou, what's wrong?" he asked, fully awake.  
  
Yugi went into Yami's open arms and started weeping gently.  
  
"I-I-I had a-a a nightmare." Yugi said into Yami's chest.  
  
"Shhhh..shh..shh easy Hikari," Yami said softly, rubbing small circles on his lighter half's back and rocking him back and forth.  
  
They sat there like that until Yugi calmed down enough to tell Yami what happened. Yami was pretty surprised at the tale.  
  
"What do you think Yami?" Yugi asked questionly.  
  
"I'm not sure what to think Hikari, but I think that was no ordinary dream. It seemed more like a vision to me."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be anything. A vision from the past, or of the future. It could be anything."  
  
"I wish I knew. That woman, she was so helpless, and I wonder what was inside that bundle she was carrying, and why?"  
  
"Yugi, let's get's some sleep, okay? We can think about tommorrow."  
  
"Yami, is all you ever think about is sleep?"  
  
"Other than you being my number one, yeah."  
  
Yami didn't see the pillow that had been aimed for his head.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Yami demanded.  
  
But Yugi had turned over and pretened to fall back asleep, smiling all the way.  
  
Yami shook his head and layed back down again as well and put his arm protectively around Yugi's middle and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, they both got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Afterward, they both went walking again and somehow met up with Ryou and Bakura again.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Yami," Ryou said politely.  
  
Yami still looked like he didn't get enough sleep last night.  
  
"What's wrong with you Pharaoh, you stayed up too late last night?" Bakura said, his voice smothered in sarcasm.  
  
"None of your damn business, Tomb Robber."  
  
"Ohhh......sorry," he said, chuckling a little under his breath.  
  
Ryou noticed the angle his yami was getting at and blushed bright red.(You can probably guess his angle by now, right?) Bakura noticed the blush and put an arm around his hikari. Yugi noticed the angle too.  
  
"If I think I know where your trying to get at, we did nothing of the sort," Yugi said defiantly.  
  
"Whatever," Bakura said, shrugging.  
  
Yugi was really nervous about what truly happened last night but he could trust Ryou & Bakura. More Ryou than Bakura.  
  
"I had a vision last night," he said, making both the Lighter & the Darker halves look at him.  
  
He told them about the dream and Bakura looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yugi," he said, "Do you have your Duel Monsters deck with you?"  
  
"Yes, " Yugi said, placing a hand over where the deck was held.  
  
Bakura looked around for a table and took them to it. Bakura sat down and told Yugi to sit in front of him. He did as told and sat down. Yami sat down in the seat behind Yugi to make sure the Tomb Robber didn't try anything funny. Ryou sat behind his yami to see what he was about to do.  
  
"Yugi, may I please see your dueling deck?" Bakura said, holding out his hand.  
  
Yugi took it out and handed it to the ancient spirit. He started to shuffle it and asked a few questions while doing so.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said, "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"It's part of the shuffling. You have to shuffle the deck a certain number of times to get a fortune told. I used to do this back in Egypt."(It's kind of like when he told Pegasus' fortune in that one episode)  
  
"Okay, purple."  
  
Bakura shuffled the deck 6 times(I'm making this up as I go)  
  
"Pick a number between 1 and 10"  
  
"8."  
  
"Number of letters in your boyfriend's name."  
  
"Bakura!?" Ryou said, "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Hey, it's how it's done. I didn't invent it, I just go by it."  
  
"4." Yugi said.  
  
"Star sign?"  
  
"Leo."(It's really not true, but it's my sign!)  
  
"Mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Iichihiro."(not true, made up)  
  
"We are so glad your last name is Motou. Name of favorite pop star?"  
  
"Avril Lavinge.(Go Yugi)"  
  
"Favorite food?"  
  
"Pocky."  
  
"And color of your best friend's eyes?"  
  
"Brown."(His best friend is Ryou in this story, it's not true and I know that Joey is his best friend but hey. And Yami is his boyfriend. There is a difference for best friend and boyfriend)  
  
"Okay, now you shuffle your own deck and when they feel comfortable to you, hand it back to me and we'll see what that dream was about."  
  
Yugi shuffled his deck, like Bakura told him to and they felt warmer than usual when he was finished. Bakura then set 3 cards across from each other and slowly turned each over and looked at all of them.  
  
"What do they say?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, this card says that it happened in the past. But not too far back, just around 14 maybe 15 years ago," Said Bakura  
  
"I was born around that time." Yugi said.  
  
"This one says that that bundle that that woman was carrying that you told us about was a baby inside, floating downstream in a basket."  
  
"Whoa, that is so weird. what does the last one mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"It says that the baby in the basket is familiar to us all. Very familiar."  
  
"Does it say who it is?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No, cards aren't that blunt, they like talking in riddles. Just that it is very familiar to us all."  
  
"I wonder who that baby is?" Yugi wondered outloud.  
  
"Who knows?" Bakura said, putting the three cards back, shuffling it again and handing it back to Yugi.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, tell me immediately if you have another vision like that. We can try reading it again and see how it turns out. This is someone's past we're talking about and is someone close to us. I don't know who it is, but maybe the next one will tell us somthing more."  
  
"I hope so. See you guys later," Yugi said, waving good bye.  
  
Ryou did the same and walked with his yami.  
  
"Bakura, do you really think that vision that Yugi had might lead to something?"  
  
"I do, Hikari. Something is going to happen. And it might be big. To you, me, Yugi and the Pharaoh. It's going to be big to everyone around us, Hikari. I just hope another vision can help us to stop it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Big arigatos to everyone who reviewed. Arigato!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh or anything of value.  
  
Sayain Krys: As much as that hurt, I'll let it slide......for now....  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Can I have my pocky now?  
  
Sayian Krys: As long as you give some to the nice reviewers first.  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Okay!*hands the japanese candy out to reviwers* Arigato for the reviews! Now on with the chapter!  
  
Yugi & Yami walked home together after the meeting with Ryou & Bakura. Whatever that dream meant last night must have meant something important or why would he have it? When they got home, they had a snack and sat down to watch TV. But when they watched, something weird was going on. Yugi looked at the screen and immediatly recongized some of the people. Like the bully from before he first came to the anime world. And his Jii-san, his real Jii- san. He looked very sad for some reason. Yugi was really shocked at the screen.(very weird and scary if you ask me. I kind of had this theory a long time ago that people watch other dimenisons from TV and think it's all fake, when it's really happening in the other reality. It's kind of hard to explain simply. I'll be quiet now)  
  
"I hope that old man is going to be alright. He looks very saddened over something. Wonder what it is." Yami mused to himself.  
  
"Jii-jii-Jii-san??" Yugi stuttered.  
  
"Huh? Yugi? You alright?" Yami asked, concerened.  
  
"Th-that's my Jii-san," Yugi said, stuttering again.  
  
Yami looked over to the TV and saw the old man, looking sad still. 'Jii- san' began looking at an old photograph. It had two people. A man and a baby. The man was old and looked like Jii-san, 15 years younger, holding the tiny infant in his arms. The babe was wrapped in a blue blanket, to indicate it was a boy, but there was something weird about it. The baby's face was covered with the blanket and you couldn't see it very well.  
  
"Where are you little one?" he asked, no one in particular.  
  
"After all of I've done for you, you leave me alone in this world?"  
  
"No, that's not true Jii-san!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Hikari?" Yami asked questioningly(I have no clue if that's a word)  
  
"I've taken care of you ever since I've found you as a baby."  
  
Both light & dark halves that make Yami & Yugi one, shared a confused glance.  
  
"I found you adrift in a basket in the river. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
Then everything fell into place. That dream that was sent to him was a vision of his past. The cards said the person was very familiar to them, was found 15 years ago, floating downstream in a river. Yugi gasped as the new information sunk into his head. He fell to his knees and just stared into the television.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew it would break your heart. Whose wouldn't? I had no idea where you came from. But you we're so small(no pun intented) and helpless, what could I do? I took you home with me in Japan and raised you as if you were my own son. What has happen to you, Yugi?"  
  
Yami was really surpised when the old man said Yugi's name. He really was Yugi's Jii-san. He really missed him, after all, he was in his world. Then, some weird guys came into the room Yugi had never seen before on the television and threatened his Jii-san about something. Then the TV went blank.  
  
"Jii-san!! I'm here Jii-san! It's me, It's Yugi!" Yugi yelled into the television.  
  
Yami went to pick up the phone to call the White-haired Tomb Robber(willingly to)  
  
"Hello, this is Ryou Bakura speaking," Ryou said into the device on his side.  
  
"Ryou, can you get the Tomb Robber here, something really weird is going on and could you call Malik too? I think we need Marik for this as well."  
  
"Sure Yami, I'll get him and call Malik."  
  
"Arigato, Ryou, your a life saver."  
  
"I get by. Goodbye Yami."  
  
"Goodbye Ryou."  
  
"Who was that, hikari?" Bakura said.  
  
"It was Yami, he said something weird was going on at the Moto Residence and we need to call Malik and Marik too," Ryou said, placing the phone back where it was before he picked it up before.  
  
"Hmmm...So the mighty Pharaoh needs my help? I'm touched," The white-haired yami said sarcastically.  
  
"Bakura! This is serious!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to have a hissy fit, Hikari," Bakura said, picking up the phone and dialing the Ishtar residence."  
  
"I'm not having a hissy fit!" Ryou said, angry at his darker counterpart.  
  
"Whatever...." Bakura said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hi, you've reached the house of the Ishtars. If your a sales person, we don't want any of your crap!" Marik said over the phone.  
  
"Can it, Ishtar, we are needed at the Pharaoh's place." Bakura said, with obivious distaste.  
  
"Wow, he wants me to help! I'm touched!"  
  
"Yeah, I said that too, well get your fat ass over there before I send you to the shadow realm."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!.......would you?" Marik asked innocently.  
  
"I can and am more than capable of doing so, so get your hikari and go to the Pharaoh's!"  
  
"Okay, no need to have have a hissy fit(sound familiar?)  
  
"I do not have hissy fits, that's Ryou's deparment!"  
  
"I don't have hissy fits!" Ryou yelled back to his yami.  
  
"Yeah.....whatever," The blonde egyptian spirit said over the phone and hung up.  
  
After the insults got passed back and forth on the way to Yami's house, Bakura & Ryou finally calmed down. Malik & Marik had gotten there first and Yami explained the situation to them. Yugi was on the couch, sleeping.  
  
"What happen, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked the other yami.  
  
"Yugi and I were watching television, and this old man came onto the screen. Yugi recongized him as his Jii-san, his real Jii-san. He told us about how he missed his grandson and had an old photograph. It was him, 15 years ago and he was hold a baby boy in his arms. You remember when you did the card reading earlier?"  
  
"Of course," Bakura said.  
  
"You said the baby in Yugi's dream was very familiar to us all?"  
  
"Yes," Bakura said slowly, nodding his his head as well.  
  
"Well, that baby, was Yugi himself."  
  
There was a collective gasp between the other dark and light halves.  
  
"It's a vision of his own past, but, why is he remembering it now?" Yami asked the Tomb Robber.  
  
"Don't look at me Pharaoh, I didn't do anything. What would I want with your hikari?"  
  
"Not now you two, you want to wake up Yugi?" Ryou said scornfully.  
  
Both yamis shut up and just settled on glaring at each other. Ryou had a very vicious thought about baka yamis that had no respect for others.  
  
"So what do we do?" Malik asked.  
  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
  
"How about going to the other world?" Marik suggested.  
  
Everyone looked at him questionly.  
  
"Well, if the Pharaoh brought Yugi from the other world, why can't we all go?"  
  
"We need to be all wanting to go. Besides, Yugi was in trouble when I brought him here, so what if it happens again?" Yami said  
  
"Hey, we're yamis, we've all got shadow powers if use in case of danger, so......" Marik trailed off  
  
"And what about our hikaris Ishtar? They don't have powers like we do and what if none of us around to protect them?" Bakura said questionly.  
  
"All together, there are six of us. Three yamis and three hikaris. More than likely one of us are going to be there to help." Marik said  
  
"Besides, hikaris stick up for each other. We'll help each other no matter the danger. Right Ryou?" Malik said.  
  
"Right. If your worried, Yami, about Yugi, Malik and myself will look over him because we know he would do the same for us," Ryou helped.  
  
"But for all of us to go we need the sennen items," Yami said.  
  
Ryou, Malik & Marik, some how had all the Sennen items with. Ryou with his ring and the eye Bakura had gotten from Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Malik with The Sennen scale and key from Shadi, and Marik the Sennen Rod and the necklace.  
  
"How-how did you all get the items?" Yami said surprised.  
  
"Where were they keeping them?" Bakura mused out loud.  
  
"Well, I have the Ring, because it's mine, and I just figured I'd bring the eye as well." Ryou said.  
  
"Shadi sensed something bad was going to happen so he gave me the items," Malik said.  
  
"I have the Rod because it's mine and......." Marik trailed off.  
  
"Don't tell me you stole the necklace again?" Malik asked angrily.  
  
Marik looked very small at the moment.  
  
"This has happen before?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah. Isis is going to be so angry at you for taking her item."  
  
Marik looked at his feet, very sorry.  
  
"And Yugi has the puzzle with him. I put it there in case he needed anything," Yami said, looking Yugi's direction.  
  
"I say we go now," Marik said.  
  
"I agree," said Malik, "we've done everything else, so why not?"  
  
"I'm with you Malik," Ryou said.  
  
"If Ryou's going, I have to go too," Bakura said, agreeing.  
  
Yami still looked doubtful.  
  
"I'll go too," said a new voice said.  
  
Everyone looked to see Yugi, fully awake and ready for anything.  
  
"Hikari, are you sure you want to go back?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah. My Jii-san is in danger from those strange guys and I want to help him. Besides, you guys don't know that world very well, so you'll need a guide." Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Alright Hikari, if you say so. Everyone grab onto your partner, I don't want anyone seperated."  
  
"Yeah right Pharaoh," Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it, Tomb Robber and use your shadow powers. You too, Ishtar. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, you three take the items with you. Yugi, you take the puzzle and the key. Ryou, you take the scale, the ring, and the eye. Malik, you get the rod and the necklace."  
  
The three hikaris took the said items and grabbed a hold of their respective yamis when a flash of light enveloped them and they disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wah! I've gotten 30 reviews! That's the highest number of reviews I've gotten since I've been on fanfiction! Very big Arigato!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: but don't you remember? you only got 1 review last chapter?  
  
Sayian Krys: You can be replaced, you know. Maybe I can find Ryu-chan  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Whose this Ryu-chan? I've never heard of him. Is he a new character on Yugioh I haven't seen yet?  
  
Sayian Krys: No, he's off of a another anime I am currently obsessed with, besides Yugioh. Gravitation rules! You rock Shuichi-chan and Yuki-san! Too bad it only has 13 episodes. waaa!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Don't have a hissy fit. Sheesh!  
  
Sayian Krys: I don't have hissy fits!  
  
Kumagoro(he's Ryu-chan's stuffed pink bunny he carries around with him) Since those two are fighting, I'll do the disclaimers. Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh, Gravitation, or me, though she wishes it were so.  
  
Sayian Krys: Ryu-chan!  
  
Ryuichi(aka Ryu-chan) Uhh....nice to meet you guys. Kumagoro says hello as well. On with the chapter before anything else happens.  
  
Eveyone opened their eyes to see that they were standing in a dark alleyway. Yugi held on to Yami, he remembered this place all too well.  
  
"Wow, this place looks a lot like our world, only......dirtier," Malik commented.(I totally agree, our world is really gross sometimes)  
  
"Don't stray too far, this place can be pretty dangerous if you don't know your way," Yami said to the egyptain hikari.  
  
"Let's get out of here, I don't like the feel of this place," Yugi said, shivering a little bit.  
  
"Good idea," Ryou said.  
  
Everyone got out of the alley and walked down the street. Some people stopped and stared. One in particular even asked Bakura & Ryou some questions.  
  
"Wow, you guys look a lot alike. You guys twins?(between the three sets of yami/hikari pairings, I think those two resemble each other the most)  
  
"No," Ryou promptly answered.  
  
"Oh, well you look a little older, so you guys brothers?" he asked Bakura.  
  
"No," Bakura said flatly.  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"He," Bakura said, taking Ryou's hand, "Is my hikari, so I'd back down if I were you before I lose my temper."  
  
"Eww...gross, get away from me! Gay Freaks!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT GAY!!" Ryou & Bakura yelled after the guy.  
  
"We are not gay. He probably doesn't understand the kind of relationship we share," Bakura said, crossing his arms firmly.  
  
"Guys," Yugi said, "In this world, a lot people don't understand the kind of relationship we each share with our partner. They think it's 'not right' and 'inhumane' for two guys to share a physical relationship."(I understand! Damn those people who won't accept them for who they are. They are people too! Just because they are different doesn't make them evil.)  
  
"That's stupid. People who don't accept others for who they are. If you ask me, they're the 'not right' and 'inhumane' ones," Malik said, crossing his arms in a fashion similar to Bakura.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before anything else happens. And Tomb Robber, keep that temper in check," Yami said, walking ahead.  
  
The white-haired yami grunted his response and followed the former pharaoh. They kept on walking and still people stared at them, but luckily, they didn't have a similar incident like earlier.  
  
"I wish people would stop staring at us, we don't having anything wrong with us, do we?" Marik asked.  
  
"Maybe you should learn to glare at people Ishtar, then they'll leave you alone," Bakura said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've had experience. Glares will usually keep people off of your back. Look at the Pharaoh. He glares at people all the time and people leave him alone." Bakura said.  
  
"Except for evil people that can glare back and a certian white-haired Tomb Robber," Yami said, with his back turned.  
  
Bakura, using his index finger, pulled down his bottom eye lid and gave a rasberry to the pharaoh with tri-colored hair.  
  
"I heard that," Yami said, back still turned.  
  
"That's what it was meant for, baka Pharaoh," Bakura shot back.  
  
"Can you guys find another place to fight, you look like little children," Ryou said sternly.  
  
Both Pharaoh and Tomb Robber stopped and decided to glare at some more people. Ryou sighed heavily, walking beside Yugi.  
  
"So where are we going?" Malik asked.  
  
"To find my Jii-san, of course. We're going to my home to try and find him. Hope he doesn't mind seeing that I've brought friends with me." Yugi said with hope in his voice.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a woman scream and turned to the direction. They saw a man in black trying to rape her. Malik's nerves went up and promptly turned around and went to save her. He ran across the street, almost got hit by a car(nearly scaring Marik to death) and raised his fist to the guy and hit him square in the cheek.  
  
"Whoa, He decked him!" a random person said, watching the young egyptian boy beat up the attacker.  
  
Marik and the others got across the street to get to Malik, viciously attacking the man. That is until he punched him in the gut(Malik-kun!) He fell in a crumpled heap on the ground, clutching his abdomen. Marik was running towards his injured hikari and saying a string of curses, Egyptian and Japanese, to the attacker and decked him harder than thought humanly possible. That sent the guy spiraling backwards. The guys got off the ground, spat out a few teeth, showed Marik the birdie(flicking him off) and left.  
  
"Hikari! Malik, are you alright?" Marik asked his hikari, bending down on the ground.  
  
Malik tried to answer, but he coughed really hard and spat up blood. Marik's eyes went wide with fear and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance! He's hurt!" another person said, trying to keep everyone else away from the yami and hikari.  
  
Yugi and the others went to them. Marik was so scared, it was hard to watch the trembling yami. When the ambulance arrived, Marik put Malik on the stretcher and went into the ambulance with him. Yugi and Ryou held onto they're yamis and followed the ambulance. The woman Malik and Marik saved was very grateful and took them to the hospital to hope that Malik will be alright 


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters in one day, and so close to school starting up too. I feel special!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: No your not, I'm the special one!  
  
Sayian Krys: Quiet you, before I send you back to the Chibi kennel!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: *immediatly shuts up*  
  
Sayian Krys: as I was saying, I feel special.  
  
Ryu-chan: Yeah, everyone can be special if they want to. Isn't that right Kumagoro?  
  
Kumagoro(which really is Ryuichi speaking for him): Right! She really feels special 'cause her birthday is coming up soon  
  
Ryu-chan: That's something to feel special about. On with the chapter, and there is going to be Malik & Marik fluff here. I know a lot of you wanted Yugi and Yami, but what the heck!  
  
Yugi & company entered the hospital and got to the waiting room to a very sorrowful looking Marik.  
  
"Marik, are you alright?" Yugi asked concernedly.  
  
He looked up at the group to acknowledge them but didn't respond. There were so many emotions in his when he looked up. Sadness, aniexty, defeat, but most of all, fear for his loved one. It was hard not to feel his pain for his fallen light. Yugi put an arm around the defeated yami and hugged him tightly. Marik went into the open arms and cried into Yugi's small shoulder. The others looked on in his sadness. Suddenly, a doctor came through the double doors.  
  
"Is there a person here for Malik Osiris Ishtar?" he said.  
  
"I am," Marik said, looking at the doctor from Yugi's arms.  
  
"He is able to see visitors now, but one at a time.," the doctor said.  
  
"That's alright," Yami said, "we understand."  
  
"Ishtar, you can go in, we'll be alright," Bakura said, taking Ryou's hand.(he seems to be doing that a lot.)  
  
The dark-skinned yami nodded and followed the doctor into Malik's room. Marik nearly gasped at the sight before him. Malik was lightly sleeping and was a lot more pale than usual for the egyptian, teenage hikari. Marik thanked the doctor and went to his lighter half.  
  
"Hikari?" Marik said, nearly inaudible.  
  
Malik stirred a little bit and opened his violet eyes.  
  
|"Y-Yami?" Malik stuttered, hard for him to speak.  
  
"Oh, hikari. I was so worried. I had thought I had lost you."  
  
"Well, you know me, it's really hard to keep this hikari down for long," he said, smiling a little.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My stomach still feels bad, but other than that, I'm alright."  
  
"That's good. The others wish you well."  
  
"You can sit down you know," Malik commented.  
  
Marik got a chair and sat down next to Malik. They sort of stared at each other for a few moments. Marik put his hand against Malik's tanned face and rubbed it gently. When he stopped, Malik held up his own hand to touch his yami's face. Marik took his hikari's palm and put it against his face and held it in place there, taking in it's warmth.  
  
"I was so afraid I'd lost you, hikari, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
"You could never lose me, yami. Even if I lost you, I would go to the ends of the Earth and The Shadow Realm if I have to find you again."  
  
"I would do the same for you. No matter where, even in death I will find you again."  
  
"That's what I love about you, my yami. Your undying devotion to anything."  
  
Marik nodded his head and gently sat his head on Malik's chest. Malik smiled and rubbed his yami's spiky blonde hair. When he stopped, Marik put a hand on Malik's stomach and rubbed it gently. Malik gasped at the sudden touch but calmed down.  
  
"Are you alright hikari?" Marik asked suddenly as he felt the gasp.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Just surprised."  
  
Marik started rubbing again and felt his hikari gently relax. Slowly, but surely, Marik felt his aibou's breathe slow down and he fell asleep. Marik smiled and soon fell asleep himself. Later a nurse came in to check up on Malik but left as quickly as she came in, softly closing the door to not disturb the lovers' rest. 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, This is going to be the longest story I've written so far! This is great!  
  
Ryu-chan: Kumagoro thinks so too(waves stuffed bunny around as if in agreement).  
  
Sayian Krys: I'm also very happy to get my first FAKE manga! You rock Ryo- san!  
  
Ryu-chan: I thought you liked Gravitation? Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Sayian Krys: I couldn't find any! I couldn't even find any DVDs about it I was upset for a long while  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: I'll do the disclaimers, it was my job anyway. Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh or Gravitation or any other anime she fawns so much over. On with the chapter.....  
  
Yami and co. decided to give Malik & Marik some time alone, so they went ahead without them. They could catch up later. Yugi lead the group to his home. It was a little more run down than he remembered. He went inside to find the place in total ruin.  
  
"W-What on Earth happened here?!" Yugi cried, holding on closer to Yami.  
  
Everyone gasped in horror of the ruins. Even Bakura was surprised at the turmoil(And he lived on the streets all of his life) Then they saw something that was not a good sight to see..........blood.......Crimson red blood. Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest because he didn't want to think of what could have happened. Bakura bent down into a croutched posititon and lightly dipped his index finger into the substance and brought it up to his lips and licked it with his tounge.  
  
"Ewww!...Bakura that's gross!" Ryou said  
  
"Can't stand a little blood can you, hikari?" Bakura said, looking at him.  
  
"Yes I can, but not when my yami goes around licking off the ground. You don't even know how long it's been down there."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out, now if you please excuse me," he said, tasting it some more.(Gross!!!! Bad Baku-chan!)  
  
Ryou had enough and turned away his yami with a blood lust, still thinking it was gross.  
  
"I am not going to kiss you for a while after this. That's just sick!"  
  
"You didn't seem to think that the night we went camping together."  
  
"You guys went camping?" Yami asked, keeping Yugi's head away to make sure he didn't see what Bakura was doing.  
  
"I wanted to toughen up Ryou out in the wilderness."  
  
"It's a long story. I will never let my yami talk me into something like that again!"  
  
"Come on, Hikari, you had a good time."  
  
"No, I was cold half the time or on the run from weird animals. Something I don't want to repeat. Yami & Marik don't do that to Yugi and Malik."  
  
"Pharaoh was a pampered baby from birth so he wouldn't know. Ishtar.....I'm not so sure about. He's too chicken to after strange things anyway But, we had a good time. I held you when you were cold and kept those animals off of you. Hell, I treated you when that snake bit you."  
  
"You got bitten by a snake, Ryou?" Yugi asked, still in the fabric of Yami's shirt.  
  
"Yes, we were both lucky I lived in Egypt all of my mortal life and knew how to treat them. Them cobras sure know how to scare the shit out of ya sometimes.(I'm terrified of snakes) I guess me liking blood did save your life Hikari, so don't dis it."  
  
Ryou still refused to looked, so Bakura ignored him(This is Hikari neglect! Bad Baku-chan!)  
  
"It's still fresh, so they couldn't have gotten too far not too long ago."  
  
"I hope Jii-san is all right," Yugi said, finally released from his prison of leather aka Yami.  
  
"My guess is that he is. It's hard to tell people's blood apart, so maybe it's someone elses, Your Jii-san should have fought back."  
  
"But Jii-san wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"You'd be surprised as to what people can do went put under pressure. Just like the Yami/Hikari balance. Every Yami has a little good in him and Hikaris can have some bite in them. It's deeply hidden, but it's there," Bakura explained.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here. We have to find Yugi's Jii-san before something bad happens to him," Yami stated.  
  
They we're about to leave when something caught Yugi's eye. It was a golden box. Yugi opened it and saw a locket, with his name on it(It's in Japanese, looks better like that I think.) He opened it and it started to play a tune that caught both Yami and Bakura's attention.  
  
"Hikari, where did you find that locket?"  
  
"Over here, you guys okay?"  
  
"That song, it's an old Egyptian lullaby. My care taker used to sing it to me before I fell asleep," Yami explained.  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little, before she died," Bakura said, looking away.  
  
Yugi closed the locket and put it around his neck(Yami now has the puzzle, so it won't look weird wearing two things around his neck) He looked around some more in the box to see an old baby blanket, faded with time, and an old photograph, but this one was different than the one on TV. It had a young woman on it, about her early to mid 20's, dressed in a flowing pink flowery sundress and a bonnet around her neck. She had blonde bangs, like Yugi's, and long black hair that faded into a soft crimson. Her eyes were gentle and soft, like a mother's eyes would be like and the most beautiful shade of indigo any one of them had ever seen.  
  
"Wow Yugi, that woman looks a lot like you," Ryou commented.  
  
"She's beautiful," Yugi mused to himself.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I wonder who she is? And is she related to me? We do look alike, except her eyes are blue and her hair is a lot straighter and not as spiky as mine is," Yugi mused to himself again.  
  
He put the picture in his pocket and closed the box.  
  
"One mystery after another. This is turning out to be an adventure," Bakura said, smirking.  
  
"You up for that challenge, Tomb Robber?" Yami said, smirking as well.  
  
"Pharaoh, I died ready for anything,"  
  
"Okay, Bakura I think you drank a little too much blood," Ryou said, gently pushing his yami out the door.  
  
Yami turned to leave as well when he saw Yugi still staring at the place in shatters.  
  
"Hikari? Are you alright?" Yami said, putting a warm hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"I never thought I could come back here. But now, seeing my home in this kind of condition, it makes me wonder. Was coming back here a good idea? Malik was hurt, and me or Ryou could be next. What if something bad happens to you or the other yamis? What if....?" Yugi started to tear up.  
  
"Aibou, calm down and stop thinking of what could happen. All that would do is make you worry to much. I appeciate it that you think so fondly of me and the others, but some times, even worrying too much may hurt you and get you to stop thinking of the good things that are happening to you right now. Besides, it may not look it, but Tomb Robber does care about Ryou, they just don't get a long very well. The same goes for Ryou. They both will probably kill for each other," Yami said, wiping Yugi's tears with his thumb.  
  
Yugi went into his arms and hugged him. Yami rubbed circles on Yugi's back.  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. We will find your Jii-san, I promise you by this embrace we will." 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11.  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: You don't seem as enthused as you usually are.  
  
Sayian Krys: It's just a mood, it will pass. Shool just started for me and I'm just sort of out of it. I'm trying to enjoy my freedom while it lasts just a liitle longer. No more late night fanfic reading for me. I have to go to bed early so I can get up early in the morning for school. I'm going to go eat something chocolate to make me feel better.  
  
Ryu-chan: Sophmore year of high school can be tough.  
  
Sayian Krys: Freshman was worst! and I didn't even know about you yet Ryu- chan.  
  
Ryu-chan: True......well, as for disclaimers, Sayian Krys doesn't own anime or the clothing or products mentioned here. She has merchendice that endorses it, but doesn't own the real thing. On with the chapter.  
  
Yugi and the gang soon caught up with Malik & Marik and explained the situtation to them.  
  
"Weird is an understatment," Malik said, walking with the others.  
  
"I'll say," Marik said.  
  
"Are you sure your alright, Malik?" Yugi said, still concerned about the other hikari.  
  
"I feel great, Yugi. Practically like it never happened," Malik said, bringing his arms behind his head in an anime fashion.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to sleep in a chair," Marik said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
The others yamis couldn't help but surrpress a snicker(both of them)  
  
"Shut it you two. Pharaoh you should know better or are you really stooping the Tomb Robber's level?"  
  
Bakura couldn't surppress that snicker that escape his lips.  
  
"Pharaoh does what he wishes, Ishtar. You know that as well as I do," Bakura said, still smiling.  
  
"You'd do the same for your hikaris, so don't laugh at me. Shouldn't you two be glaring at each other or something?"  
  
"Not in the mood for glaring right now," Yami said, looking skyward.  
  
Yugi, Ryou Malik, & Marik nearly fell over with shock. The High and Mighty Pharaoh and The Notorious Tomb Robber, not glaring at each other or others for that matter. Suddenly a strange woman came up to the hikaris of the group.  
  
"Ooohhh.....Cuties!" she said pointing at the hikaris.  
  
Yugi, Ryou & Malik turned to look at the strange woman.  
  
"Who, us?" Yugi said, pointing to himself and the other hikaris.  
  
"Yes of course you. You with innocent violet eyes to charm anyone from a peasent to a king,"  
  
"Or a Pharaoh," Yami said under his breath.  
  
"Or you with soft, flowing silver hair makes you look so heaven sent. Like an angel," the woman said with stars in her eyes.  
  
Ryou absentmindedly rubbed his snowy white hair while Bakura smirked, proud of his hikari.  
  
"Or you with the dark skin & blonde hair. You look so strong and built from living a harsh life under a scourching sun to get such a beautiful tan."  
  
"I'm naturally like this, I'm Egyptian. So's my sister back home."  
  
"You have a sister?" the woman asks.  
  
"Yes," Malik said, "Her name is Isis and she's older than me."  
  
If possible, the woman was bounicing up and down as a bunny on crack(or the Energizer bunny, you remember those commercials) The guys had very big sweatdrops over their heads. Yugi and other hikaris went to their respective yamis and walked away with them, keeping a good grip on their hands.  
  
"Nnnoooooo! Don't leave yet!!!" She said running towards the group.  
  
The hikaris panicked and started running ahead, with their yamis not too far behind. She soon got passed the yamis and grabbed the backs of the panicked lights' shirts, making them jerk backwards and onto the hard concrete.  
  
"Ouch!" they all squeaked when they landed.  
  
"That's one of the things I hate about being a hikari. We squeak!" Malik said, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"But that's what makes you so adorible, your little squeakyness!" The woman said, smiling at her catch.  
  
"Well, Yugi and Ryou could be adorible even if they didn't try to be," Malik commented.  
  
Bakura & Yami agreed with the hikari.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi and Ryou said, irritated at still being on the ground.  
  
"Kawaii!!!" the woman said, really happy at the adorible lights protest.  
  
Then she started to drag them along the street.  
  
"Ouch, this is my good shirt," Ryou said, looking at his now-dirty shirt.  
  
"This can be considered hikari-napping to me," Yugi mused to himself.  
  
"Hey, let go of our hikaris!" Marik said, finally noticing the napping of the trio.  
  
The threat fell upon deaf ears. She kept on dragging the group of teenagers to some unknown destination. Ryou's shirt was getting dirtier and the neat freak in him was starting to get overwhelmed. His eyes were clenched shut, arms crossed, and with a scowl on his face. If his hair was spikier, he would have looked like a carbon copy of his yami.  
  
"Are you going to let us go any time soon? I really liked this shirt you know," Ryou complained.  
  
"You can take it off you know, but then you would scar up your pretty back."  
  
"How do you know what my back looks like? The only people I allow to see are doctors and Bakura."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"What the hell do you me by that!?" Bakura asked, enraged, "you been peeping at Ryou? 'Cause if you are......!"  
  
Marik got a hold of Bakura before he could attack. Ryou, not wanting to be a part of this anymore, put his arms up so he slid out of his shirt. he did, revealing his back to everyone. He had scars all over his back, though they we're all old and faded, they we're still there. Every gasped at the young boy, almost in tears.  
  
"R-Ryou, where did you get those scars?" Yugi asked timidly.  
  
Ryou looked up still scared and pointed his finger towards............ 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12!  
  
Ryu-chan: Guess the chocolate helped?  
  
Sayian Krys: You bet it did! Never underestimate the power of sugar.  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: True, too true. Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh, Gravitation or any anime, manga etc. items she likes or dislikes for the sixteen year old(I turned 16 last sunday! Very happy. I got a PS2 and my first Yugioh manga. Yugi is so adorible! Yami creeped me out, but he still is cool in my book.) 'Nuff said.  
  
Ryu-chan: On with the chapter!  
  
Ryou's delicate, slender finger pointed towards the adversary that had caused him the scars upon his back. His finger pointed towards.........  
  
Suddenly, a bird swooped down and slapped Ryou's hand, scratching him hard, causing him to bleed.  
  
"Hikari! Damn bird!" He said, blasting the bird in an oblivion.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi and Malik cried, somehow summoning the strength to break free and run to their injured friend.  
  
Bakura had torn a piece of his shirt and gently wrapped his light's hand in the make-shift bandage. Heck, he even kissed it gently(You know, how some parents do that for their kids, 'Kiss it to make it all better'. I've said it once and I'll gladly say it again. Kawaii!!!!!!)  
  
"Well are we going to find out who put those scars on your back?" The strange woman asked.  
  
"Of course not! Ryou's in no condition to tell us anything," Bakura growled.  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day when the all powerful Tomb Robber would grow a soft spot," Yami said, snickering under his breath.  
  
"If you dare to say that again Pharaoh," Bakura threatened, "I will personally send your high horse ass to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami just scowled, but didn't make any other comments. Marik gave Ryou his cloak to to put over his shoulders to cover up his back(What?You'd think I let him walk around town without a shirt on?........Wait......DOH!) Bakura and Malik helped him to his feet, him leaning on Bakura for support.  
  
"I can walk you know," Ryou said, pulling a smile.  
  
"Then why are you leaning against me if you can walk by yourself?"  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. Your lips are blood red."  
  
"Thanks. Blood does that to ya."  
  
"I still find that gross you know,"  
  
"And there are somethings I find gross about you sometimes, but you know I care about you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Awwwww!!! Kawaii!!!" Some girls yelled from across the street(They must have a death wish or something. Shadow powers can be put to such good use)  
  
Bakura scowled and shot a random blast into the air to scare off the girls(Love those shadow powers!)  
  
"Arigato Baku-chan," Ryou whispered, feeling really dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright? You never called my 'Baku-chan' before. Sure, you've called me bastard, idiot, baka tomb robber, Bakura-sama and 'Kura- san, but never Baku-chan. And infront of the Pharaoh. Now he's got dirt on me for blackmail!"(A mental picture of a notorious Yami, cackling evilly, comes to mind)  
  
"Hey, Baku-chan, when did you get so pretty all of a sudden?"  
  
"Huh?" The white haired tomb robber questioned," Ryou, I know you like me and all, but I thought you we're the modest one? I'm the one who says stuff like that."  
  
"Oooo, Pretty Baku-chan!" Ryou said, reaching up to feel his yami's silvery hair.  
  
"Uhhh....Ryou, are you alright?" Malik asked timidly, "You don't usually glomp your yami in public."  
  
"Oh, go suck an elf, Ishtar! I'm with my Baku-chan! Go get your own yami," Ryou said rudely.  
  
"Uhh...but Ryou, I have my own yami. What would I want with Bakura? Unless he owes me money, then next to nothing," Malik said, insulted by the rude comment in his direction.  
  
Ryou then scowled and tried to get up, but fainted into Bakura's arms.  
  
"I think something is definatly wrong here," Marik said.  
  
"It must have been that damn bird. I knew they were no good,"said Yami.  
  
"You really have something against birds, don't you?"Yugi said, looking at his yami  
  
"It's a bad memory. I don't want to tell it in front to Tomb Robber or he will have dirt on me too."  
  
"Like I care Pharaoh. Right now, our main concern is Ryou," Bakura said, taking Ryou into his arms and rushed him to the nearest doctor. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13!  
  
Ryu-chan: You know.....I have been wondering ...do you have anything against birds?(refer back to the last chapter)  
  
Sayian Krys: Not really. The reason Yami doesn't like birds is...well..remember the episode when Yami went out on a date with Anzu?  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: That's an episode I'll never forget...Why do you bring that up?  
  
Sayian Krys: Remember when they were in the park and the birds were using Yami as a perch?  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Oh yeah! His face was priceless! *falls over laughing*  
  
Sayian Krys: That's my Nii-chan!(Read Spam from Sayian Krys to see actual references of family to Yami. Lots of other anime in there as well if you like crossovers and pointless humor)  
  
Ryu-chan: Ever since Duke is LHAO(I changed from LMAO) Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh or anything else that has any value what so ever.  
  
Sayian Krys: On with chapter. And I will have lots of Fluff in here to make up for lost time. And for an extra boost, Not just Bakura/Ryou! I'll give you a hint, both their names start with the letter 'y' and end in 'i' and they both have tri-colored, spiky hair.  
  
The group was thankful to find a doctor. Right now, they are waiting for the doctor's word. It was a pretty hard blow for Bakura.Yugi, much to Yami's dismay, was comforting the broken Tomb Robber(I'm making a picture of that as soon as I finish this chapter!) He has been away from his light ever since they got the ring(A good time for ring jokes, but I won't)  
  
"Don't worry Bakura, Ryou's a strong one. He won't do anything to leave you," Yugi said in a comforting gesture.  
  
"I know that, the balance would be thrown out of proportion," Bakura said with a sigh.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked questionly.  
  
"Don't you know? The balance between Hikari & Yami. One can't live without the other. Yin and Yang. Light and Darkness."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is there a person here for a Mr. Ryou Bakura?" a doctor said, coming from behind a door.  
  
"I am," Bakura said, standing up to full height.  
  
"Is Ryou alright?" Yugi said, holding onto Yami's hand(which the pharaoh didn't seem to mind in the least)  
  
"I am afraid I've got some bad news and some good news."  
  
"Bad news first, and don't sugar coat anything," Bakura said, his eyes hardening a little bit.  
  
"The bad news is that he might have to stay here a few days more."  
  
"And the good news?" Malik asked, with a little hope and prayer.  
  
"The good news is that he can take visitors now, but one at a time."  
  
"Tomb Robber, you know what to do," Yami said, with a returned nod from the latter.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Marik asked the group with the missing white-haired pair(that kind of rhymes).  
  
"Well, we'll need a place to stay the night........" Yami said, trailing off.  
  
"There's a motel next door, we can stay there," Marik said.  
  
"It may not be the best, but it's better than nothing," Yugi said, looking at the dingy looking place.  
  
The paint was peeling, a couple of the letters in the sign were out, and worst yet, NO TV!(I would die!!!!) Malik & Marik seemed overwhemled without the pleasures of cartoons.  
  
"It's not that bad you guys. I've learned to live most of my life without television," Yami said.  
  
"You poor poor soul," Marik said, putting his arms around the pharaoh, in a comforting gesture(Poor Yami no Yugi!)  
  
Yugi & Malik nodded their heads solemnly at the 'missed out' pharaoh who didn't know the nessecary thing in all human kind that had a screen and projected moving pictures to provide entertainment known as television. They got their room which was worse than what it looked on the outside. It had two beds that didn't look all that comfortable,(Guess who's sleeping with who?)a large dresser, a bathroom(which looked liked like it hadn't been cleaned out since the pharaoh reigned over Egypt), a mini frigde, and a table with two chairs. Marik sat down on a bed, which squeaked more than all the hikaris combined. Yugi did the same to the opposite bed, and nearly fell into the bed because it was so big(I am in no way, shape or form saying Yugi is 'that' small. He's just.....diminuative) Yami caught him before he could sink further into the mattress. Just as Yami was recoiling from pulling Yugi, he stepped in somthing no one wants to step into.(Ewwwww......) Everyone looked down to see Yami had stepped into some sort of strange ooze that closely resembled chewing gum.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked timidly, looking at the shocked Pharaoh(can you imagine his face?)  
  
Yami was a little too shocked to speak, but he said a few thing that closely resembled 'neg neg.' Marik went down to the ground and pulled Yami's foot from the ooze, wincing all the way.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked again, hoping for a better response.  
  
He snapped out of his revine, looking at his lighter counterpart.  
  
"Let's get some rest everyone," Yami said, just brought back to reality.  
  
Everyone nodded, getting into a bed. Malik with Marik & Yugi with Yami(They don't do anything! I swear! Besides, would they really do it in front of each other?) Yami turned off the light, Yugi in his arms to make sure he didn't fall in again. Marik was having a hard time getting comfortable, bed squeaking with him and Malik.  
  
"Ishtar, will you stop making that infernal racket!?" Yami said, getting cranky.  
  
"Sorry, but it's hard to get comfortable in this bed. And the squeaking isn't helping, I know," Marik answered back, still trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra!" Malik said, grabbing onto his yami's arms, making him still, and put his head on his chest. Marik stopped moving then and fell asleep.  
  
"Finally," Yami whispered, settling in(his doesn't squeak) and keeping his arm tightly around Yugi.(which was sleeping soundly)  
  
A few hours later, Yugi woke up with something cold & wet dropping onto his face. He opened his eyes to see the celing was leaking.  
  
'Great......just great..' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
//Something wrong aibou?//  
  
/Yami? I though you were still asleep/  
  
//Your movemont woke me up. I knew this hotel was a bad idea//  
  
/Do you think we could move? I'm getting soaked./  
  
//Sure.//  
  
Yami held Yugi tightly on his chest and moved to the other side of the bed, which was thankfully dry.  
  
//Better?//  
  
/Much/ Yugi said.  
  
Though no one could see it, the former pharaoh was smiling. But Yugi could tell. He gasped a little when he felt a warm hand started touching his face, but the gasp stopped as soon as he recongized that hand. It brushed the wet bangs out of his eyes(no it was wet before the celing leaking, he took a shower) and kissed his forehead(ka-* is stopped by Duke-kun, which is making shushing sounds*) Yugi layed his head back down on top of Yami, he made a better pillow than the pillows did, and sighed softly in content. This whispered something out loud that sounded like "Yami-koi, mine." The pharaoh sighed as well.  
  
Yami soon began wondering, which was very un-Yami like of him.  
  
'I wonder how Tomb Robber's fairing'  
  
*~In the hospital, with Ryou & Bakura~*  
  
Bakura, which made him so out of character, thanked the doctor and walked into Ryou's room. Ryou was waiting for his yami, he wanted to say sorry.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked back.  
  
"It's just me. I don't see anyone behind me," he said, looking behind him to make sure.  
  
"Bakura.......I'm so sorry," Ryou said, tearing up a little bit.  
  
"Ryou-chan, there is nothing for you to be sorry about," Bakura said walking towards Ryou, then sitting down on his bed.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hikari, you know you can trust me. I may not look like it, but.....I am a very trusting person."  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. It's really hard for me."  
  
"Ryou, I would severly kill anyone that would try to insult you, you know that. Pharaoh & the others know that as well. They love & respect you anyway so they're okay in my book."  
  
"But what about Yami?"  
  
"He's a different matter, but he respects you so I won't hurt him......too much."  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou said, a little angered at the last comment.  
  
"What? I would......."  
  
Ryou stopped for a moment, smiled and shook his head, whispering that sounded a lot like 'baka yami'  
  
"Now, can you tell me why you were so upset all of a sudden?"  
  
Ryou looked down, sad again.  
  
"It's about when I was about to tell everyone my secret."  
  
"That's what your so worked up about?"  
  
Ryou kept his head down, but nodded. Bakura smiled softly and started to rub Ryou's snowy hair.  
  
"Baka Hikari, you are a strange one. You shouldn't hide your past. It's....well....the past. It's happened then, so it should be that way. You are different from then, so your past can't hurt you. I should know, Tomb Robber should have a lot of guilt and pain upon him but he doesn't."  
  
"Why are you talking in third person?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue, it just sounded good at the time."  
  
Ryou giggled lightly and Bakura just smirked. The Tomb Robber then held out his arms and let Ryou rest his head in his lap.  
  
"Giggling isn't very masculine, you know," Bakura commented, rubbing his hikari's hair again.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help it. Your cute when your confused."  
  
"Oh, I'm cute now, am I?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Just as long as the Pharaoh doesn't find out about this, you can still be considered my hikari."  
  
"I'm already your hikari. Nothing can change that."  
  
"I know, I should really think about what I say before I blurt out."  
  
"That you should," Ryou said softly.  
  
Bakura leaned back against the wall(the bed was in a corner), pulled Ryou into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, putting Ryou into his shoulder.  
  
"Your mine and mine only. Now one could replace you, you know that?"  
  
"H-hai," Ryou said, sighing in content.  
  
Bakura put a hand on Ryou's head, leaning him up towards him, softly kissing him on the cheek. As Ryou was falling alseep, he heard Bakura speak.  
  
"Tenshi no hikari, my Tenshi no Ryou." 


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14......  
  
Ryu-chan: Something wrong?  
  
Sayian Krys: Yeah, I got my first flame earlier. And it makes me feel bad that is was this fic that got it.  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: But I like this fic!  
  
Ryu-chan: Me too!  
  
Readers: Us too!  
  
Sayian Krys: Thanks a lot guys, but to you flamer, you are not wanted here. I am not a bitch and you have no right to call me that. Besides, just because you don't like homos, doesn't give you the right to dis them like that. One of my best friends is gay, and it doesn't bother anyone. Actually, I think it's cute. Nor am I sick & pyscotic. I may act like it some of my other fics, but I am in complete control of myself and I am in reality, just like you. I can decifer the two quite clearly. My formatting isn't bad either. It's about as easy as I can get it on Fanfiction. Nor is my grammer as horrible as you say. I can edit my wordplay as well as I wish, and no one has the power to stop that. Oh, and by the way, who's bad at the grammer when you didn't even put commas between the many things you mentioned. And please, if you wanted to insult me, use a better word than 'dumb.' It's over cliched. On with the chapter.  
  
//.....// is Yami to Hikari /......./ is Hikari to Yami ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Ryou checked out of the hospital, Bakura not to far behind, they found Yugi & the gang waiting for them. The gang looked very tired, especially a certian pharaoh and his hikari. Bakura was about to ask(more like make a smart remark) when Yugi shook his head, telling the Tomb Robber, not to ask. He started walking ahead, with a big hentai grin on his face, until Ryou nudged him in the gut, with a sour look from the yami, but no comment. Marik was starting to get bored, so he started to hum the '99 bottles of beer on the wall' song. It wasn't long until Bakura joined him, along with Malik.(I start humming or whistling when I'm bored. Though mine is not '99 bottles of beer on the wall')  
  
"Will you three stop that infernal humming?" Said a cranky Pharaoh.  
  
"Sorry oh wise and mighty Pharaoh," said a sarcastic white-haired tomb robber, "I did not realize I was distrubing your peace."  
  
The anicent pharaoh was starting to get irritated, with a certian Tomb Robber grinning like a hyena. Then he started whistling 'I know a song that gets on everyboby's nerves' (Trust me, it's annoying after a while) The 5000 year old pharaoh had just about enough of the tomb robber's infernal whistling, though Yugi gave him the most innocent look not to hurt the Tomb Robber. Yami crossed his arms stubbornly and grunted(If anyone knows anything about the series DBZ, he would be imitating Vegeta perfectly right about now)Malik & Marik just kept quiet. They knew better than to mess with a pissed off pharaoh. They were very smart not to mess with him. They were thinking the same thing.  
  
/Bakura sure has a lot of guts/  
  
//He's just lucky Yami has Yugi, or he probably not be walking with us right now//  
  
/True, or out of respect for Ryou. I don't he'll be very happy seeing his yami dismembered limb from limb/  
  
//Hey, you never know, he might be the one doing the dismembering//  
  
/Let's try not to think like that. Ryou loves his yami. Doesn't he?/  
  
//Of course he does, just like you to me//  
  
/Good point./  
  
"Hey, you two alive back there?" Bakura asked, interrupting them.  
  
"Yeah, we're alive, we wouldn't be walking if we weren't," Malik retorted.  
  
"Well actually, I'm not alive, but I'm still walking," Marik thought to himself outloud.  
  
/Don't try to think to much on it, my yami,/ Malik said in a comfroting sort of way.  
  
//Okay, Hikari// Marik said, relieved of having not to think too much.  
  
Suddenly, some weird guys in black came into view.(no not MIB) They didn't look very friendly, at all. Yugi inched closer to Yami for a sense of security, taking his hand as well. The other hikaris doing the same.  
  
"Greetings(Earthlings! I couldn't resist) Young Motou.," the one in the dead center said  
  
Yugi instantly clung closer to Yami. Yami was happy to oblidge.  
  
"We come to take you to your grandfather."  
  
"J-Jii-san? Is he hurt!? Is he alright!?" Yugi said, nearly forgetting about Yami.  
  
"Calm down, he is unharmed and wishes to see you immediatly. It is urgent that you must come."  
  
"But what about my friends? Can they come too?" Yugi said, looking at Yami and the rest.  
  
"I am very sorry, but you must come alone," he said, without any emotion what so ever.  
  
"Why can't they come with me? They won't hurt anything."(Bakura I'm not so sure about)  
  
"It's the rules. I don't make them, I just state them and enforce them."  
  
//Isn't he Mr. Sunshine?// Bakura said secretly to Ryou.  
  
/Bakura! Don't talk about people behind their backs. It's rude/  
  
//Aren't I the rude one?//  
  
/Good point. Now that you mention it, he is a little stiff./  
  
//You can tell he never had kids//  
  
/Neither have you./  
  
//Really? Well, I just act like one then// he then ended that conversation.  
  
"Come Young Motou," the big one said, hold ing out his hand.  
  
"My name is Yugi," Yugi said quietly, taking the man's hand, though with uncertianty.  
  
He looked back at Yami to see what he should do, but Yami was gone. Yugi looked around and remembered the puzzle around his neck and how it feels warmer whenever he knew Yami was in there. He smiled, then looked back towards the rest of the group, which was getting surrounded by the rest of the men in black. Yugi started getting worried, but the big guy kept him from looking back. Yugi was really worried now.  
  
"Ryou? Bakura? Malik, Marik are you guys alright?"  
  
When he didn't get a response from any of them, he turned around to see Bakura, struggling against one of the guys, the others knocked out.Bakura got free, and went to Yugi and knocked the guy off of the small hikari.  
  
"Get out of here! Run!" he yelled, tackling the big guy.  
  
Without a second thought, Yugi high-tailed it out of there, only to trip and land painfully on his face. Bakura saw his troubles, freed himself, got Ryou into the Ring and scooped Yugi into his arms, then ran into an alleyway. Yugi then noticed his lost artifact.  
  
"Where's my puzzle!? I've got to find my puzzle!" Yugi yelled trying to escape.  
  
But Bakura held him back.  
  
"Do you want to be taken, too? We have to stay down."  
  
"But what about Yami? I can't just leave him," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get it back. We need to get the Rod back too or we lose Malik & Marik. Just stay down and be quiet."  
  
Yugi did as told as Bakura shielded them from sight. They were both completely still and they went by unnoticed. Bakura looked around and took Yugi out.  
  
"Do you think we can find them again Bakura?"  
  
"Your asking the guy with the Sennen Ring. Of course we'll find them, I promise. As much as I despise the Pharaoh, I'll get him back anyway."  
  
"Thanks a lot Bakura, I owe you for this."  
  
"Naw, you don't owe me anything, I'll do it just out of my heart. and I don't want Ryou yelling at me for eternity for not helping you out." 


	15. Chapter 15

Here is chapter 15. Wow, this story is definatly getting longer than I expected. And so many wonderful reviews! Domo Arigato!!!!! Pocky for everyone! And for those who don't know what pocky is, it is a japanese candy. Tastes like a poptart on a stick, but it goes great with ice cream  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: You just want to be high on sugar don't you?  
  
Sayian Krys: Nooooo.....I thought I was just going to give myself a toothache!^_^ (sarcastic)  
  
Ryu-chan: Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh, but wishes she does so that she can have more shounen ai and get rid of Anzu  
  
Sayian Krys: Evil incarnte! She took Ryou-kun's and Baku-sama's ring!  
  
Ryu-chan: At least you got to see Chibi-Malik in the later episodes  
  
Sayian Krys: Cutie! Chibi Malik-kun!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Better start the chapter before she starts going off on how cute Malik was as a chibi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura & Yugi evaded the MIB and followed them as they stole the Sennen Puzzle. Yugi was very upset by this, but Bakura held him back. They soon reached the headquarters which was actually disguised as a Children's Toy Store(I have nothing against toy stores, it was just on the top of my head. It plays a very imortant role later on). Bakura & Yugi gave each other a questioning glance and contiuned on unnoticed. After a few minutes of wandering, they stumbled upon a secret meeting of the MIB, with their secret leader hidden within the shadows, so neither Bakura or Yugi could see him clearly. One of thr servents handed him the Sennen items, including the Puzzle. Then he noticed that there were only six items, instead of the original seven.  
  
"Where is the Sennen Ring?" he asked coolly.  
  
The guys turned to each other with a look of fear. They forgot to get the ring, which was currently around the white-haired Tomb Robber's neck.  
  
"You imbeciles! You let them get away with the Ring!?" He yelled at the idiots.  
  
Bakura gently touched his item, grinning like a hyena. He knew something that they didn't know.  
  
"The ring can lead them here, to the other items, so get back out there and get that ring!" The leader screamed but stayed the shadows.  
  
"Yes sir!" the MIB said in unison, then left.  
  
"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" the leader said to himself, rubbing his temples.  
  
'Maybe it's because you are one yourself....' Bakura thought evilly to himself.  
  
The great leader then looked longingly at the ancient egyptian items. He had want to use them to take over the world, but his idiotic henchmen couldn't even get a simple ring. Maybe he could destroy them later, but, that's against the author's code so he won't(It is my rule!) But, he can touture them up a bit.  
  
"Hmmm....touture....." he said, like Homer Simpson when looking at chocolate or doughnuts.  
  
Yugi thought that this 'leader' is a bit strange, but hey, after all he's been through, he'd learn to expect anything. The leader then started looking at the puzzle, and touching it seductively, causing Yugi to growl under his breath(Yugi....growling....now I really have seen everything.)  
  
"Easy little one," Bakura whispered.  
  
"Who's there?!" The leader shouted, turning every which way.  
  
Bakura put a hand over Yugi's mouth and kept perfectly still. The leader was still suspicious, but left the room. After a few more moments, Bakura let Yugi go and crawled out carefully, keeping his eyes peeled.  
  
"Have you ever washed your hands Bakura?"  
  
"Not recently."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"We have to be on the lookout. Make sure there isn't any hidden cameras anywhere, and watch your step, this place could be rigged."  
  
"Right. There's a camera over there," Yugi said, pointing.  
  
Bakura pulled a dagger out of no where and threw it, hitting the camera and making it short out.  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
"Thanks. I'll give you a leg up to get my dagger. I can't reach it from here."  
  
Bakura cupped his hands and gave Yugi a leg up so he could retieve his dagger.  
  
"Why do you have a dagger anyway? Ryou would be furious with you."  
  
"He knows I have one. He said I could keep it as long as I don't threaten him with it."  
  
"You've threaten him with a knife!?"  
  
"It was before I turned good. It's one of the things I'm not proud of. How you doing up there?"  
  
"It's almost out. Did Ryou forgive after all you did to him?"  
  
"Yeah, lucky for me he did."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Bakura lowered Yugi to the ground and took back his knife.  
  
"What do we do now, Bakura?"  
  
"We get back the other items, and the others."  
  
"Ryou was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tomb Robbers can have hearts."  
  
"Yeah, but not a word about that to the Pharaoh. I could be ruined that way."  
  
"Okay Bakura, and thank you again."  
  
"Whatever," Bakura said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" A new voice said.  
  
Hi everyone, this is the end of this chapter and I'm here to announce something. I'm going to create a partner story to this one with mainly Yami/Yugi fluff and total randomness. It's going to be called 'The Lives of Yugi Motou & His Yami, Yami.' Watch out for it! 


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16 of Remember Me This Way.  
  
*Suddenly Yami and other characters from RMTW start marching* Strike! More Fluff! Strike! More Shounen Ai! Give Yamis & Hikaris more moments!  
  
Sayian Krys: What the....!?  
  
Yugi: We want more shounen ai moments!  
  
Marik: We're going on strike until you give us more fluff!  
  
Rest of protesters: Yeah!  
  
*Ryu-chan & Chibi Duke-kun hide behind Sayian Krys*  
  
Sayian Krys: Okay! Okay! You want fluff? I'll give you fluff! Now be good little bishies and watch the visualizations on Last Impression  
  
*Bishies do so and get entranced by all the pretty colors of the nebula*  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh!  
  
Sayian Krys: But Someday, I will own Yugioh, somewhere over the rainbow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura & Yugi had been caught by the MIB's Leader, though, he still remained in the shadows. Since Yami wasn't here, Yugi clinged to Bakura instead. It's not the pharaoh, but good enough. Bakura didn't mind and still held his ground.  
  
"Welcome to my secret headquarters, Tomb Robber and Yugi," the evil leader said coolly.  
  
Bakura scowled and growled, still standing his ground. Yugi stayed by Bakura's side. The leader laughed lowly, evil and soft and snapped his fingers. A couple of the MIB appeared out of nowhere and stole Bakura's Ring(from the greatest theif in all of Egypt!?) They handed the sacred item to their leader. Once he had his greedy hands on it, he started chanting something and Bakura started feeling strange. Like his entire body was spliting apart. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi cried running to his aid.  
  
Bakura had never felt this kind of pain before. Like an entire side of him was being torn in two. Next thing that Yugi and Bakura noticed was that Ryou had come out of the ring, and fell to his knees as well.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Hikari!" Bakura tried to yell, but couldn't for being in so much pain.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said, but he was in too much pain as well.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Bakura was gone.  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs and running to Yugi's side.  
  
The leader laughed maliciously.  
  
"What have you done with Bakura!?" Ryou said, really upset that his yami was gone.  
  
"I've merely separeted you two from each other. Separted the yin and yang, light from the darkness," said the leader.  
  
Ryou was inbetween emotions. From loss to pure rage.  
  
"Where is Bakura?" Ryou asked, totally furious.  
  
"I sent him back to his original time of course. Back to the ancient sands of Pharaohs and powerful Gods. And while I'm at it," The Leader said, pulling out the Sennen Rod, using a spell to take out Marik & Malik. Using the same spell, he separated the two, leaving Malik by himself.  
  
"Marik!? Where are you?! Marik!!" Malik cried out, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Ryou and Yugi went to the emotionly drained hikari and held close to each other.  
  
"And last but not least," he said, taking out the sacred known as The Sennen Puzzle.  
  
"NO!!" Yugi called out, running for his sacred treasure.  
  
Two MIB held back the small hikari as the spell was performed. When Yugi saw Yami's form start to appear, he did something that he had never done in his entire life. He fought back and bit one of the guys on the hand, hard. The guy cried out in pain and let go of Yugi for a split second to nurse his injured hand.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled out at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami looked up to his name being called.  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could to get to Yami but some sort of magical force threw him backwards into Ryou & Malik.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami called out, and ran to his little light's rescue.  
  
But as he tried to move, his feet stuck in place, not able to move at all. The spell was chanted, like the previous two and Yami dissappeared.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Yugi fell to his knees and cried his eyes(like at duelist kingdom and he lost to Seto. Remember that scene? Looks just like that)  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou & Malik said at the same time, running towards their fellow hikari.  
  
"He's gone........Yami's gone!" Yugi whispered, crying his eyes out.  
  
Somehow, a little spotlight was placed over the little hikari at the sad scene..... - - - - - - I could end the chapter here, but I won't. - - - - - - Suddenly, a brilliant flash appeared, nearly blinding Yugi and the others. Through the light, the hikaris saw a woman. Then, the light was too much to bear and they had to look away.  
  
"Do not worry, you will find your lost loved ones," A soft and femimine voice said.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi, Ryou, & Malik had kind of a floating feeling. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were engulfed in this strange white light and floating a few feet off of the ground.  
  
"Wha?" they said in unison.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I am here to help," the woman said.  
  
Then, Yugi, Ryou, & Malik fell unconcious. 


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17 of 'Remember me this way.'  
  
Protesters: Need more shounen ai!  
  
Sayian Krys: Don't worry guys! More shounen ai is coming up soon. And I think I'm starting review responses in this story  
  
To HikariMew: You don't have to wait.  
  
Bakura-is-Mine-1: Nothing bad has happened to Bakura, he and the other yamis were just sent back in time, nothing too serious. We'll see the white- haired tomb robber again I promise!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi- Glad you like it  
  
LastSheikah: What do you mean the first 15 chapters were a bit "Naughty" for you? I haven't done anything too terribly naughty. This story is so full of twists and turns, who knows what can happen next?  
  
End of Review Response!  
  
Ryu-chan: Sayian Krys doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Sayian Krys: Cause if I did, Either Bakura & Ryou or Yami & Yugi would be making out more! And Bakura & Ryou would be seen more in the Battle City Finals  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up tasting hot, dry sand in his mouth. He spat out the nasty substance and took in his surroundings. He was inside a village. An ancient Egyptian village.  
  
'Huh?' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
The people looked at him stangely. They had never seen anything like this before. The boy just appeared there, wearing the strangest of clothing and looked remarkably like the Pharaoh.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yugi asked, "can anyone tell me where I am?"  
  
Everyone looked to each other, not understanding a thing the strange boy was saying.  
  
'Oh great! I forgot. They only speak egyptian here!' Yugi scolded himself, 'why didn't I pay more attention when Yami taught me egyptian?'  
  
The townspeople thought that the strange boy was ill and started to fan out when a horse was heard. It was one of the Pharaoh's guards(you know, like an officer that comes around every now & then) and he saw the boy as well.  
  
"Hey you! boy!" he called out in his native tounge.  
  
Yugi heard something behind him and turned around to see an oddly familiar face.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked, totally surprised.  
  
The guard, named Jounouchi(hehehe I used his japanese name instead!), looked at the boy strangely. Who was this 'Joey' he spoke of?(Let's just say, for the sake of not having much to say to each other and this fic, everyone in actual Yugioh cast can understand each other...otherwise the fic would be pretty boring)  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know about this 'Joey' you speak of," Jounouchi said.  
  
'This boy looks a lot like his lord Pharaoh,' Jounouchi thought, getting off of his horse and picking up Yugi.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, grabbing on tight to Jounouchi.  
  
The blonde guard stayed silent and just rode towards the palace.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@At The Palace~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The Pharaoh Yami was bored out of his mind. This one adviser had been talking for at least two hours straight, and was still going strong. And it was worse that he had this monotone voice that seems to drag on & on(sounds like one of my teachers). It was hard for him even to stay awake, he was so boring. His high priest, Seto, didn't look much better. They were both around the same age, so it was natural. Yami couldn't even remember what the heck the guy was talking about.  
  
'I wish this dull man would stop speaking so I can at least speak,' Yami thought to himself, 'well, a good point is that I can have a good nap. Lucky that Seto lets me and he doesn't hear me snoring.'  
  
Suddenly, one of his trusted guards, Jounouchi, came rushing in with a boy in his arms.  
  
"My lord Pharaoh," he said, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Yami silently thanked Jounouchi.  
  
"I found this boy in the streets," he said, out of breath.  
  
Yami got off of his throne, thankful he could still move properly, and to inspect this strange boy. Jounouchi set him down gently, so the pharaoh could get a better look at him. Yami was startled when he saw Yugi. He looked remarkably like him, except with a few differences. When Yugi opened his eyes, he was totally relieved and happy.  
  
"Yami? Is it really you?" Yugi said.  
  
'Huh?' Yami thought.  
  
He had never seen this boy before in life, and he knew him by name.  
  
"Insolent child!" the monotone dude from before said, "you do not call the Pharaoh by his name!"  
  
"Be silent," Yami said, holding up his hand, loving the powers of pharaoh, "I wish to speak."  
  
"Yes, my lord,"monotone dude said.  
  
"This is indeed a great find Jounouchi. I thank you," Yami said secretly.  
  
"I wish to retire to my chambers with this boy," Yami declared, standing up to full height.  
  
"But, my lord......!?" Monotone said.  
  
"Be still!" Yami nearly barked(remember that crankyness from the first few chapters? It's back!)  
  
Monotone retracted. Yugi was already at his feet and followed Yami.  
  
'Never mess with my peed-off yami' Yugi said, grinning inwardly.  
  
"I am sorry you had to see that. I wasn't in my best of spirits and he just set me off," Yami said.  
  
"That alright. Everyone has their days every now and then," Yugi said, looking at Yami.  
  
"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you," Yami said, looking at Yugi, "how do you know my name?"  
  
"Simple," Yugi said,"you told me so yourself."(I'm refering to after the duel with Pegasus. I still hate it when Yami is in control of Yugi and they keep referring to Yami as Yugi. Dummies!)  
  
"But, I've never seen you before in my life," Yami said, looking totally confused.  
  
"Nani? But we have met before. You saved me from being beaten to death by bullies twice in a row. You comforted me in my nightmares and when I wasn't sure of myself. Hell, we've even slept together!" Yugi nearly yelled.  
  
Yami's eyes nearly popped out of his face. Yugi then realized how he worded that last part and blushed bright red.  
  
"I meant we've slept beside each other, not actually did anything," Yugi said, waving his hands around in an embarresed manner.  
  
Yami looked a bit relived to hear that.  
  
"Please, come into my chambers, it's safer to speak freely in there."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Yugi said, following Yami into his personal chambers.  
  
'I hope Ryou & Malik have found Bakura & Marik by now and they're safe,' Yugi thought to himself, picturing the white haired hikari and the blonde egyptian.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@Back in the Desert, inside a secret hideout~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ryou woke up, feeling groggy and sore all over. He then remembered what happened previously and looked around. He saw that he was in cave, filled up to the celing with treasures of all kinds and he saw Malik beside him, still asleep.  
  
"Malik, Malik wake up," Ryou said, shaking his egyptian friend gently.  
  
Malik groaned and muttered something in egyptian and refused to wake up. Ryou got frustrated.  
  
"Wake up, Malik Osiris Ishtar, right now!" Ryou yelled in his ear, making the egpytian jump a few feet into the air.  
  
"Jeesh, you didn't have to yell, you know," Malik said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,"where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure, there was that flash of light and I woke up here," Ryou explained.  
  
"Hey, where's Yugi? I thought he was with us," Malik asked.  
  
"I thought he was too, maybe something happened and we were separted while we were unconcious," Ryou thought outloud.  
  
"I hope he's alright," Malik said.  
  
"Me too," Ryou said, getting up.  
  
"There is no need to worry, beautiful," a familiar voice said behind Ryou.  
  
A very familiar voice. Ryou turned around to be face to face with Marik & Bakura. Only, Bakura was much darker in tone than Ryou remembered, and his hair was cut a lot shorter and a scar beneath his right eye.  
  
"Bakura!?" Ryou nearly yelled.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"The one and only," he said through his smirk.  
  
It took a lot of strength from Ryou not to burst out into tears of joy. Malik wasn't any better in seeing his yami again.  
  
"So how in all of Egypt did the two of you get into our secret hideout?" Marik asked.  
  
"We just woke up here," Malik tried to explain, "there was this flash of light from before and we just appeared here."  
  
"We had just lost you two, our yamis, and this strange woman appeared out of nowhere. Our friend, Yugi, was with us as well," Ryou explained.  
  
"And I suppose that us, Marik & I, we just stripped from you and your friend?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yes, you were. Our bonds were so strong it would have destroyed us," Ryou said, sadly.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou in wonder.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever, Bakura," Ryou, said, with tears in his eyes, "nothing could prepare me for that kind of torment. Please, don't leave me again."  
  
Ryou ran to Bakura, embracing him tightly, and with tears in his eyes. Bakura stared at the white-haried boy that held onto him tightly. Marik stared in surprise, that Bakura was actually letting the boy hug him. Then Bakura put his arms around the weeping child and swept him off of his feet, taking him to his personal chambers. Marik, looking at the blonde egyptian boy, picked him up as well and took him to his personal chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remember what I said about no lemons in this story? well, I've decided to change that rule. Though no lemons on fanfiction, you can, however, check out my site listed in my profile for a lemon chapter as soon as I get the others up there too. I think I will also add more lemonsin future chapters, though not on Fanfiction 


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18 of Remember me this way  
  
Ryu-chan: Review respones!  
  
To Bakura-is-MINE-1: Yeah, hot albino dude, and I would never puposly hurt any of the Yugioh cast, except Anzu. She's the only exception  
  
To rox-the-chaotic-one*new reviewer* I will keep it up!  
  
To Murasaki: sorry if your confused, but there will be more story, I promise!  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi spun his tale to the interested pharaoh, who was hanging onto his every word.  
  
"Me and the others, Ryou & Malik, had just been stripped from you and their yamis. It was really hard, being separated from you. Light from dark," Yugi said, looking down sadly.  
  
Yami took sympathy on the boy. He had had a long day, as did Yami, so he ordered some servents to bring some grapes and a glass of wine.  
  
"Oh, no I don't drink," Yugi said.  
  
"How do you manage to stay alive if you don't drink?"  
  
'I've got to watch what I say around Yami,' Yugi thought to himself, 'he might take it the wrong way.'  
  
"I meant I don't drink alcoholic beverages," Yugi said rephasing his last sentence.  
  
"What is an al-alcohlic beverage?" Yami asked curiuosly.  
  
"Never mind......" Yugi said, thinking it was impossible to explain.(my drug ed teacher would flip!)  
  
When the sevents brought the said items, Yugi mainly stayed with the grapes.  
  
"Why don't you drink?" Yami asked, concered.  
  
"Well....I......uh....."Yugi couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"Why not just drink it?" Yami offered Yugi the glass.  
  
Yugi took the glass into hands and looked at the violet liquid. He brought the glass up to his lips and tasted the wine, finding it tasted at lot like grape kool-aid, only with a much stronger taste and was warmer. Yugi handed the glass back to Yami, feeling a bit light-headed(oohhh noooo! Yugi's drunk!) Yugi started to wave around a little bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked concerned, "you don't look very well."  
  
Yugi was so tipsy that he didn't notice what Yami was saying. He started humming Butterfly(Upswing) from the game DDR.  
  
"I've searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find, to find my samurai," he began to sing.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, looking at the boy strangely.  
  
"Someone who is strong, and still a little shy. Yes I need, I need my samurai," Yugi continued.  
  
Yami just continued staring at the drunk boy and kept on wondering what a samurai was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou had told his story to the white-haired tomb robber. Bakura hung on to the story, meanwhile thinking was a beautiful creature Ryou was. What he would have given to(naughty tomb robber! naughty thoughts.)  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Bakura," Ryou said, looking down shyly.  
  
The more Ryou looked at him, the more Bakura became enticed by the white- haired angel.(Naughty thoughts Bakura. Nau... Oh forget it. Hentai thoughts!)  
  
"And are you glad to see me too? he asked innocently.  
  
'Hell ya!' Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"Will this answer your question?" Bakura said, kissing Ryou lightly on the lips.  
  
Ryou was slightly taken aback by Bakura's sudden forwardness. Suddenly, Bakura deepened it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short. I know, But they'll get longer. And Malik & Marik? Well, I'd like to keep my PG-13 rating on here so....... 


	19. Chapter 19

Here is Chapter 19. Dang, this is the longest story I've ever written.....  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Just wait until the sequal...  
  
Sayian Krys: Shhh......the story's not even close to ending yet...........so why talk about a sequal now?  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Whatever.....  
  
To: upset reviewer: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while, but I've had other stuff to do. I'm really sorry. I'll try to get my chapters out when I can..  
  
To: Bakura-is-MINE-1: Yeah, in your own story, you can have Bakura all you want, but my stories usually contain Bakura and Ryou together. Unless.......hehehehehe  
  
Chibi Duke-kun: Oh no........  
  
To Murasak(): Hehehehe....Butterfly is one of my favorite DDR songs. And if you review again with your e-mail address...I'll give you a lemon chapter.......quality edition.....just for those who ask. I'll even throw in some Yami/Yugi and Marik/Malik(if you want any of those too ^.^;)  
  
To Alina3 *New reviwer*: Wow...my story is 'hard to put down?' Wow...I didn't think it was THAT good........Arigato! I like the plot twists too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning, feeling a rather large headache.  
  
'Uhhhh......I should have just said no to the wine.......who knew it could give me such a hangover with just one sip?' Yugi thought bitterly to himself.  
  
He rubbed his sore head and tried to get up despite the agonizing pain. When he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. He looked to see Yami, decked out in his Pharaoh's garb and sleeping peacefully. He almost looked like a small child. Wait...not small......big kid; and Yugi was his teddy bear.( ^.^;) Yugi then reconsidered and cuddled up closer to Yami, falling back asleep, thinking his hangover would go away if he slept on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Ryou woke up in the same kind of position as his spiky-haired friend. When Ryou tried to move, he found he couldn't get any further than where he was laying.  
  
"Please.....don't leave angel....." Bakura muttered in his sleep.  
  
Ryou smiled softly and kissed Bakura on the forehead, making the Tomb Robber's eyes flutter open. Bakura was a little surprised to see someone sleeping with him.  
  
"Nice to see you up Bakura.." Ryou said softly.  
  
"And you the same."  
  
They sat in silence for a moments; not sure what to say. Next thing they knew, they heard grunting in the next room, causing former white haired yami and hikari to sweatdrop.  
  
"Now that is just sick," Bakura said, making a sour face, "did this happen...?"  
  
"I'm not sure,"Ryou said, making a face just as sour as Bakura's, "I was lucky enough not to live with them."  
  
"Well, we can offically say that they've rekindled their relationship," Bakura commented.  
  
Ryou nodded his head and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong angel?" Bakura asked, concered.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if Yugi's alright. He was with us before, but now we've been separated. He's the one that had his yami for the shortest time but created the strogest bond out of all of us."  
  
"Well, maybe we can look for him? What does he look like?"Bakura asked.  
  
"At first glance, you'd think he looks a bit child-like and innocent. He has big amythest eyes, kind of short, with black spiky hair with lavender tips and golden bangs."  
  
When Ryou mentioned the hair-style, Bakura nearly growled. Ryou looked at him strangly.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"The hairstyle you mentioned, sounds a lot like the Pharaoh," Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah, Yami is Yugi's yami!" Ryou exclaimed "their hairstyles are about the same except Yami has lightning spikes in his."  
  
"Sounds like the Pharaoh alright." Bakura said darkly.  
  
Ryou then realized who this really was and stopped.  
  
"In our time, you said something about having a bad relation with Yami," Ryou said.  
  
Bakura looked down darkly and didn't comment.  
  
'I wonder what made Bakura so angry at Yami. Sure a tomb robber and a pharaoh wouldn't get along very well, but I didn't think it was this intense,' Ryou mused to himself.  
  
"It's not your fault for wondering," Bakura said quietly, "and I won't blame you."  
  
"You read my thoughts!?" Ryou said, surpried.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura said, "I didn't read your thoughts, you were thinking so loudly, it was hard not to hear them."  
  
"But you could hear them?" Ryou asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I could hear them," Bakura said.  
  
"Wait a minute, let me try something," Ryou said, concentrating on his thought speech.  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
Ryou nearly couldn't stop himself from jumping up and down with joy. They could communticate through thought speech again!  
  
"Ryou? Are you alright?" Bakura asked, concerned about the white haired boy.  
  
"I think we're starting to connect again. We can thought speak back and forth now."  
  
"I'll take it that's a good thing?" Bakura commented, smirking.  
  
"It's better than good Bakura. This is a great thing. All of us hikaris can communicate with our yamis through thought speech. Maybe the others can too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Some place far off in the distance, a mysterious and dark figure growls in frustrastion. The hikaris are starting to conect to their yamis again. The figure wouldn't have and jumped into the dark egyptain sky. 


End file.
